


I Promise

by Point_blank003, Point_Break214



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, RK900 is called Richard here, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Sub Gavin Reed, Suicidal Thoughts, im trying to plot here, it's a doozy, lotsa smut tbh, new case comin up, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_blank003/pseuds/Point_blank003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_Break214/pseuds/Point_Break214
Summary: Gavin Reed is an aquired taste, not many enjoy his company and few even talk to him. He's an asshole, but has a tough exterior hiding trauma and abuse. When the prototype Rk900 is assigned as Gavin's partner, can he break through the barrier?





	1. This is New

  A horrendous beeping noise woke up Gavin, rousing him from his light sleep. He smacks his clock, slowly sitting up. Harsh rain hits the window, indicating that it would be a shitty day. Despite his longing desire to lay in be and forget work, he'd rather not have his ass chewed by Fowler. Gavin leaves his bed, slumping over and practically dragging himself to his bathroom. He eyes himself in the mirror. He looks tired, bags heavy under his eyes. There was stubble across his chin which he had been to lazy the past few days to properly shave. Giving a sigh, Gavin exited his bathroom to change. 

     A gray v-neck was slipped on, followed by jeans and Gavin's favorite worn leather jacket. The man left his room, running a rough hand through uncombed and tussled brown hair. He reached the kitchen of his small apartment, passing his cat along the way.

"Morning Coffee," he smiles, petting the deep rich brown cat. She purrs, padding away as Gavin stood. He ignores his aching stomach, retrieving his phone, keys and half empty pack of cigarettes before dashing at the door. 

      Gavin arrived at the station at 8:06 am, slightly earlier than usual. Inside a few officers are at their terminals. It was quiet which is expected on a Monday morning. Gavin made his way to the break room craving something. He walks inside finding Hank and Connor chatting. Gavin did his best ignoring them as he retrieved a doughnut and a cup of the delicious brown liquid known as coffee. Connor gives him a little wave and smiles, the way he fucking always does. Goofy And dumb. Gavin scowls, rolling his eyes before trudging to his terminal. Right as his coffee smacks downs on to the desk, a familiar voice shouts for him.

"REED! My office! Now!"

Gavin winces, finding himself wishing he had said fuck it and laid in bed. Giving a dismissive shake of his head, Gavin slumps into his chair. His first mistake. Not long later, Fowler is shouting for him.

"GAVIN. IF YOU AREN'T IN HERE WITHIN THE MINUTE, YOU CAN KISS YOUR BADGE GOOD BYE" 

Gavin sighs, standing up. "I'm coming you old piece of shit." Gavin's second mistake.

Not much longer, and Gavin pushes open the glass door leading into Fowler's office. Gavin knew fucked up when he saw the Captain's expression. Definitely not amused. 

"Reed. When I say get in my office, I mean now!" He averts his gaze from the door to Gavin. "Today a new detective will be joining us. He should be here eventually. " Gavin nods, rolling his eyes. Big deal, what did it have to do with him? 

"He will be your partner. He is an upgraded prototype of Connor, found during the investigation of Cyberlife. Connor insisted he join us here so I've allowed just that. You are dismissed."

Everything in Gavin went stiff right there. Are you fucking serious? An Android partner. "Fowler this has to be a joke. No way in hell am I going to-" "look at me Reed. Do I look like I joke? You WILL work with him, whether you like it or not. Unless you want to lose your badge perhaps?" 

Gavin grumbled in response, before slamming his hand on the desk. "Goddammit! Why Fowler?! I don't wanna work with this prick!" "Gavin you are perfectly capable of working with him. Hell he might straighten out your attitude, Lord knows you need it. Now get of my office!" Gavin grit his teeth, turning and opening the door. He slams it shut.

      Approximately an hour later, something tapped Gavin on the shoulder. Gavin had been slumped over his desk, waiting for death to consume him. God he wished this was it.

"Hello, Detective Reed is it? I am RK900, and upgraded version of my predecessor, RK800, or Connor." Gavin looked up to see a tall figure. He was Connor, but at the same time he wasn't. His frame was slightly wider, and a inch or so taller. His hair was a few shades darker, nearly black and his skin a bit paler. 3 freckles were on his right lower cheek. In contrast to Connor's warm brown eyes, RK900 had icy blue eyes. Somehow, that made him more, intimidating, and even...sexier?

"I was sent to be your partner. I am aware you are familiar with my predecessor, correct?"

Gavin nodded dumbly, not really caring what this asshole had to say. His hands really reached for his coffee mug, only to find it empty. "Hey you uhh.. dipshit, bring me a coffee." He eyed the Android up and down, not caring that he'd interrupted RK900. Gavin had expected him to react like Connor had, and obediently bring a coffee, but he didn't. Instead his eyes narrowed. 

"Detective Reed. I am your partner. Not your servant. If you'd like a coffee, ask nicely or.." he leans in smirking. "Get it your damn self."

Gavin sat there mouth agape, well aware of Anderson grinning in his direction. The fucker found this funny, huh?! "What the fuck did you just say to me?" "You heard me detective." The thing smiled, and not a fake smile like what Connor gave him, a genuine smile of pure amusement. 

Since the revolution, a deviant android was the norm, but for some reason Gavin didn't expect this toaster to be deviant. 

"Hey asshole-" "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that, Detective." Gavin narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll call you what I want tin-can." This seemed to anger RK more. 

"Either refer to me as RK900, or give me new name." He bites back, stiffening his jaw. 

"Well that's a mouthful so, I'm gonna call you Dick for now. Capiche?" Gavin rolled his eyes, relaxing into the chair. As he did, RK gripped Gavin by the shoulders. "I refuse to be disrespected by a little whiny man such as yourself. Either register a name, or refer to me as RK900."

Now despite being him this position, Gavin felt the need to fuck with the android. "Alright, fine. Richard, your name is Richard." Richard nods, registering the name. "Thank you detective." He turns to leave, stopping as Gavin waves bye. "See you later Dick." His face says it all. 

"Detective. Did you not just register me a name..." He mutters, gritting his teeth. 

"Yup. Dick is short for Richard." Gavin grins, spinning his chair away from Richard. Thinking that Richard would retaliate, he simply nods, and walk away. "Whatever you say, meat bag."

 

     It was nearly 8 pm, and Gavin was aching to go home. He'd had enough of the plastic asshole and wanted out. Once the clocked changed to 8:00 Gavin stood up and went for the door. His hand gripped the metal end but before he could pull it open, a hand gripped his shoulder. 

"Detective. May I stay the night at your place? I'm still waiting for my place to be cleared out." Gavin eyed Richard. "No. Fuckin' way. I need space away from you goddammit." "Detective it will only be one night I assure you. I shall stay in the living room to enter stasis. I'll help clean up as not to be a bother" Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fuck.. ugh fine. But don't even go near my room you prick." Richard gave a curt nod, opening the door for Gavin.  They had then drove to Gavin's apartment.

   They reached Gavin's door, and Gavin was fumbling with his keys. Eventually the door was opened and Gavin looked up at the tall android. "You get the couch. Don't touch anything and stay the hell away from my room. Got it prick?!" He jabbed Richard's chest for emphasis. 

"Whatever you say detective" Richard rolled his eyes before stepping near the arm of the couch. "If you need my assistance, please just shout." Gavin growled in response, flipping off the Android. Richard shook his head. "So immature..."

    Gavin undressed, tossing his clothes to the floor. He wore only boxers, which held little to be imagined. As Gavin slipped into bed, he found himself frustrated. Just how long was he stuck with this toaster?


	2. Detective You Should look at this

The sound of humming and sizzling woke up Gavin, stirring him from his sleep. He felt tired wanting to crawl back into a hole. The detective crawled out of bed, dawning only a pair of boxers.  Grumbling, he steps into the kitchen giving a scowl.

"What the fuck are you doing? What don't you understand about don't touch my shit?"  
  Gavin found himself trailing off from his sentence. Before him stood Richard, Cyberlife jacket discarded leaving a black turtleneck that clung to his muscular frame. His hair seemed slightly disheveled- a rare sight from the normally perfect android.  
Gavin must have been lost in thought as he hadn't heard Richard speak.  
    
"Detective"  
"What" he shook free from  his mind, glaring at the tin can. He tilted his head, glaring towards Gavin.

"And here I was being friendly and made you breakfast." He let out a simulated sigh, reaching out for the coffee mug. Cool calculated fingers latched onto the handle and it was picked up.

"Guess I should throw this away.."  
"Hey! fucking stop you dick!"  
"Say please"  
"Fuck you"  
"Later"  
Gavin's breath hitched in his throat, pausing. What. The. Fuck. Was he serious? Gavin didn't know or even want to for that matter.

  "Now listen here you glorified coffee pot, give me my God damn coffee or there will be hell to pay."  
Richard smirks, shaking his head.  
"Detective I could snap your neck with one hand. Do you really think you could-"  
Gavin cuts him off throwing a punch at the android. Gavin had obviously missed his shot;  his fist snatched, and his arm twisted unnaturally by the android.

"Detective, I believe you have a hearing problem." Richard gave a sigh, before letting Gavin's poor hand go. As soon as the grip loosened however, Gavin struck not wanting to lose. He aimed an uppercut at Richards perfect jaw, landing the hit. Richard recoiled, blinking at the shorter man, confused.

"Detective I don't feel pain, you're only going to damage me"  
Gavin scowls reaching for his breakfast. He sips his coffee flipping off Richard. The two stood silently, and Gavin began watching the android.  
      Richard was fucking hot, and Gavin scolded his inner gay. He'd never admit of course, plus this was a tin can, it doesn't feel any emption to- or so he thought. He remembered seeing an android cry before, but not just any android, fucking Connor of all of them. Over a little goldfish that died. He scoffed aloud, glancing at Richard-calm, cool snarky, intimidating, and _sexy..._ Gavin felt his cheeks heat up and looked away. Richards led flashed yellow a moment, and he glanced at Gavin.

"Detective we've been assigned a case. Fowler wants us to head to the crime scene... Shall we?"

       The rickety Jeep pulled up to the scene- a hotel  which was taped off and evacuated. Gavin slammed the driver's door shut, before lighting a cigarette. He steps toward the door with Richard close behind.

"Detectives, you're here" a young teen greeted, visibly shaking. He must have found the bodies.  
Poor kid...  
Before Richard could say anything, Gavin interrupted. "So what happened exactly?"

"Well im the janitor here. I knocked on the door and there was no response. I was just cleaning the room but I found.. them." Gavin nods, taking mental notes.  
"We'll be heading up there if you don't mind" Richard explains, his gaze cold. The teen nods, as he holds his hands together, twiddling his thumbs.  
      The elevator dinged and the detectives stepped out towards room 210. Richards hand turns the door knob slowly pushing it open.  
The room is marked, and the presumed murder weapon laid on the floor covered in thirium a baseball bat, aluminum. Richard knelt down pressing two digit's into the cold liquid. He licked it and the results flooded his vision.

 _{ANALIZING...}_  
  
_Model number: AP700_

_Sex: female_

_Cause of death: damaged memory unit, loss of thirium._

_Time of death: 7:06 am_

Richard stood, before nodding at Gavin. They entered the bathroom, dread filing the air. There laid the android, bloodied beaten and left for dead in the bathtub. Her head was completely smashed in, clothes removed and an arm missing.  
Gavin found himself nearly gagging, as he shuddered.

"The guy said there was two.. where..-" Gavin paused short as Richard pointed to the closet; door shut firmly. Richard turned the knob and the door opened and what sat inside horrified both of them. A man, human who was naked and appeared to to have been sodomized. A knife was laid on his lap with cuts littered over his body.

"Oh my God..." A hush fell over the room as Richard knelt to analyze.

{ANALYZING...}

Search complete

Name: Victor Hanson  
Age: 41  
Height:6"1  
Weight: 188 lbs  
Time of death: 6:31 am

Gavin looked away, sighing.

"What the fuck is wrong with people?" Richard shrugs, wondering the same thing.

"The knife appears to have no finger prints, however a trace of latex is left behind, presumably from a glove. This is likely a human."  
Gavin nods, scratching his head. His face seemed to have lost it's color, as the sight was horrific.  
"Gavin.. are you alright?"  
_Gavin ..?_ He'd called him Gavin.  
  
"Y-yeah... I- I need some air"  
Richard nods, urging Gavin to relax. He steps outside. His breathing slowed and the urge to vomit ceased.

      Gavin leaned back against the  brick wall of the hotel. His eyes shut as he took a drag from his cigarette. He'd tried to quit long ago, but that had failed. What did it matter anyway?  
His thoughts wandered to the crime scene and his body stiffened. That poor man.. hell he even felt bad for the android, he may hate them, but fucking he wouldn't murder them. A sigh escaped his lips, and the cigarette was discarded and stamped out.  
As Gavin turned to leave, he was greeted with Richard.

"Detective... We should report back to the Captain.  
Gavin nods, following Richard.

      They reached the station, ready to report. Fowler greeted them at the door.  
"What went on at the hotel you two?" "The crime scene was... disturbing to say the least."  
Fowler nods, hand on chin.  
He wags his finger as if to say 'follow me.'  
     The pair sits at the Captain's desk, while Richard takes the lead during their report.

"No leads we're found, nothing indicating the murderer."  
A sigh followed by the growl of Fowler clearing his throat

"What is the victim's name"  
"Victor Hanson, he has no criminal record, and was divorced about a year ago from Hellen Roberts. He has a sister, Carrie Hanson. We should talk to them about anyone with a vendetta against Victor'  
"And the Android?"  
"She is an AP700, a housekeeper model. She belonged to Victor though I have no clue if she was deviant. It's a possibility."  
"Alright... Question the ex wife first, possible revenge?"  
Richard and Gavin nod, turning and leaving the office. Both men went toward their terminals to get to work. 

     They came up with a file on Hellen. She was 38, and her current address is displayed. She's been charged for unpaid parking tickets in the past, and a DUI. Other than that she seemed relatively normal.  
"Detective, I've pulled up Hellen's file. Her current address is displayed, shall we go interview her?"

"Yeah whatever dipshit"  
Richard sighs, already sick of Gavin's shit. The terminal is shit down, and both detectives leave the station.

So yeahhh there's that. I'll be sure to make longer chapters once my computer is fixed, and sorry for typos my phone is frustrating to type on. Thank you to all who left kudos!


	3. The Suspects

    Richards fist rapped at the door to a large fairly fancy house. There stood Gavin and Richard here to interview Hellen Roberts: Victor Hanson's ex wife.  
     After a few short moments, the door creaked open to reveal a  young man.

"Hello?"  
"We're with the DPD, we were wondering if Hellen Roberts was here?"  
"Hellen? She was the last resident. I just moved here yesterday." The man opens the door wider revealing man stacked boxes in a mostly vacant home.

"Why do you ask?" A pause of silence before Gavin responded.

"Her ex husband was murdered, we have to ask a few questions." "Oh... Well I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"Thank you anyways, have a nice day"  
   
      The duo was back at square one, no leads and no idea where Hellen lived.

They sat inside Gavin's Jeep, contemplating their next move. "Well shit. What now toaster?" Gavin spat, reaching for another cigarette, Richard glared at him, reaching an arm out stiffly. He plucked the cigarette from Gavin's hands, and the shorter man's expression dropped.

"You sack of shit-HEY!"  
Gavin screeched as the android pulverized the cigarette in his palm. A smirk crept across Richards features, his eyebrow arching in amusement.

"Detective did I not warn you  
of the dangers of smoking?"  
A growl sounded, as Gavin glared directly at Richard, giving a scowl.

"Fuck, you."  
"Detective you keep saying that, and I wonder whether you actually want me to follow through"  
"NOT WHAT I MEAN ASSHOLE. I'M NOT GAY"  
"Detective your search history indicates otherwise"  
Gavin froze, if he'd been drinking coffee now, the android would have been coated in it

"WHEN HAVE YOU SEEN MY SEARCH HISTORY" He could feel his face warm, pure embarrassment displayed across him like a tv. Did Richard have the ability to...no he couldn't have.

"If you are wondering, which I know you are, I used your computer last night-"  
"You fucking toaster! I'm going to smash you to God damn bits-"  
Richard interrupted, placing a hand over the detectives mouth.

"I simply was attempting to research, I didn't use the computer, simply connected myself with it. I wished to learned more about you" Richards smirks, cocking his brow.  
"Though it appears I've learned too much"  
And with that, Gavin's mouth was uncovered, while Richard braces himself for the oncoming insults. There Gavin sits- mortified as the Android uncovered his secrets. He had kinda hid that he was gay, not wanting the unnecessary comments. Yet here Richard was, finding out his sexuality within a day. He'd be impressed… if he weren't pissed as hell.

"... Don't Tell anyone alright?" His voice is strangely calm, and his hand shakes. This worries Richard deeply. He felt the need to apologise.

"I'm sorry Gavin, I never meant to embarrass you- well I admit I had, however I won't tell anyone. Just know I don't see you any differently"  
The words seemed oddly calming to him, he welcomed them. He never realized how gentle Richards voice could be.  
'NO' Something in Gavin snaps, telling him to stop, not to get involved. _You'll Just get hurt_ it says, gnawing at Gavin's core. He'd never would get emotionally involved, not after seeing what happened to his mom, that heartless bitch.

"Detective" The voice snaps Gavin back to reality, his thoughts now stopped swarming. What had gotten into him? He usually never thought about that, and if he did he'd never get so emotional about it.

"What the fuck do you want tin can?" The hatred returned, Gavin's hard exterior repairing the small damage Richard had inflicted to it.  
"I hope you're feeling well detective... I did not mean to upset you-" "Shut the fuck up okay?! I don't need anyone's help, and certainly not any from some unfeeling empty hunk of metal such as yourself. Now get the fuck outta my car"  
"Detective-"  
"OUT!" Gavin pointed a finger towards the door. His expression was displeased, bitter and angry. However in his eyes, Richard detected one emotion: hurt.

     Gavin laid in his bed, body shaking ever so slightly from his anger. He'd been fed up with this Android and it had been 2 whole fucking days. A bitter sigh flooded from Gavin's lips. He hated how he was, how he treated people, but what the fuck else could he do? He wouldn't let himself end up like mom: an emotional mess who'd got involved with someone who left her.  
Gavin scoffed bitterly. Yeah, thanks Mom. Slowly but surely the man drifted to sleep desperately wishing he'd just die in his sleep, to let it be over with: yet a part of him told him he couldn't, that he was to much of a pussy to end his own life. He hated that side of himself.

     {Richards POV}    

 

     Richard slowly unlocked his door to the empty apartment he now resided in. Markus had arranged his living situation, so here he was, a New Jericho.  
The name was oddly to the point, which Richard found he appreciates. Richard began to think back to what Gavin's outburst. Why had he reacted so harshly? Frankly he hadn't understood it just yet; but he'd like to. Humans are fragile creatures, both mentally and physically. Richard sighed. From here on out, he would get close to Gavin. Richard knew for a fact there was more to the short feisty detective then what meets the eye. 

 

     _8:58 am...where is he?_ Richard thought bitterly standing at Reed's desk. He'd ditched his Cyberlife jacket like Connor, finding it horribly tacky. Now Richard wore a black dress shirt, slacks and some dress shoes. He felt comfortable now that the stiff collared shirt was gone, his bare pale neck exposed. It appeared enticing, two freckles appearing under his chin.  
Roughly 10 minutes later the detective decided show. He looked horrible; however he was sober. At least he hadn't drank his feelings away.  
"

  
Good morning detective, would you like a coffee?"  
"Fuck off." Came the reply, causing Richard to frown. He didn't press the matter however, simply nodding send taking a seat across from Gavin. His hair was tangled and greasy, with a few locks over his forehead. He had noticeable bag underneath his hazel eyes, and significantly more facial hair. From the way Gavin rubbed his temples, Richard concluded he had a headache.

"Detective would you like a cup of tea instead? It might help your headache"  
Gavin glanced up at Richard, scowling. "Stop analyzing me damnit!"  
"I'm only trying to help-"  
"What did I say about help?!" "Detective please-"  
"No fuck you. I've had enough of your shit. Let's finish the case and then be done. Alright?!"  
Hesitantly, Richard nodded towards Gavin before turning to the computer. The shorter man's words hurt like a dagger, piercing his would be heart. He truly cared for Gavin, and really didn't want to see him fall down a hole of depression.

"Hey, dick. We should talk to his sister, that might be useful"  
Richard nods, pulling up her file.

 _Carrie Hanson_  
_Age:34_  
_Height:5"8_  
_Weight 146 lbs_  
_Criminal record: none_

"Detective, her address is here" Richard scrolls lower showing the address.the two nod before leaving the station.

      The Jeep pulls up to an apartment that was about 3 floors. The detectives exit the car with Gavin lighting a cigarette. His whole being wanted to snatch the cigarette; but he didn't not wishing to upset Gavin again.  
Richard stepped to the door, and opens it, holding it open. Gavin nods, scowling at Richards disapproval. The cigarette was stomped out as both found Carrie's apartment.  
       Gavin knocks on the door, exhaling. After w moment the door was opened revealing a young woman.  
"Carrie Hanson?" She nods, gripping the door until her knuckles turn white.

"I assume you have been told about your brothers passing?"

"Yes..." Richard nods, giving an empathetic glance.  
"May we ask some questions?"  
"I suppose. Please, come in" Carrie let the door open, allowing the detectives to enter.

"What did you want to ask then?"  
"Well, where were you at 6 am yesterday morning?"

"I was at work." Richard nodded.

"Did anyone have a personal vendetta against Victor?"

"No, not at all. Even Hellen and him left on good terms." Richard nodded, crossing his arms. This was getting nowhere. As he was about to speak, Gavin cut in.

"Did he own an Android?"  
"Yeah he did."  
"What was the nature of their relationship"  
"I never found out much about Victor's love life, but I think it was romantic" Gavin nods, which puts a smirk on Richards face. He like the way the detective thought. He interjected now.

"Do you have any idea as to Hellen Roberts whereabouts?"

"Is she not at the house" Carrie appeared confused.  
"She moved apparently" to that Carrie shook her head. "I... Don't know?"

"Thank you Carrie, we'll be sure to contact you if we need to ask any further questions." She nods, and the detectives leave.

   "Impressive deduction Gavin, you are a stellar detective" Gavin shrugged, sitting in the jeep. "C'mon it was obvious, wife is jealous, so she murders him and his Android girl. "

"But why would she sodomize him? That seems a little extreme"

"Crazy bitches can do crazy things Richard"

Wellllp this was fun. I'm bad at writing on phone but it's cool I'll be using computer soon. Thanks for reading so far!


	4. A/N

Thank you guys so much. I never thought people would ever read this, it's pretty shit writing and many spelling mistakes (thanks phone)

There will be a chapter up tonight hopefully, just know this weekend I will be at a convention. I'll be pretty busy with that. But again, seriously thank you. This Tuesday I'll be able to have internet access with my computer so I'll be able to make longer and better written chapters well, ad good as I can get

 


	5. Realization

{Richards POV}

 

     Two weeks passed, the case still unsolved. Hellen Roberts appeared to have disappeared off the earth, no reported signs of her. This  leaves both detectives at a loss, with Fowler frustrated. It's an early Friday morning, the air was warm for once this week. The sun shone over the station like a spotlight. This could have been taken as a sign.  
     Richard stepped into the station this morning without his Cyberlife jacket as he'd been doing for a week now. His tacky collared shirt was gone, replaced with a tight yet baggy fitting turtleneck. He wore a watch, which was purely for decoration, he had internal time. His hair was combed over but not slicked back with hair gel.   
   Narrow icy eyes darted across the station. He spotted Hank, who was eating a donut; then Connor who was approaching.

  
"Hello Richard" he greets, smiling warmly at him. Richard gave a smile in return.   
"I see you've failed to keep Hank on a strict diet" Richard gave a slight chuckle, pointing toward Hank. He must have been listening in because he glared at the two before flipping his middle finger up. Connor scolded him, leaving Richard leaned against Gavin's desk, thinking.   
   The android combed his hair with his fingers to the opposite side, getting more and more annoyed with Gavin by the minute.

Eventually, the short tempered detective arrived through sliding glass doors. Richard analyzed him. He appeared to have a hangover, and a fresh bruise appeared on his cheek. His knuckles had remnants of dried blood splattered across them.  
 

  
Gavin grumbled, pushing past Richard completely ignoring his attempted greeting.

"Detective." He called after him, furrowing his brows. He seemed angrier than usual-if that was possible. 

 

"What the absolute fuck do you want you garbage disposal"

 

_That's a new one, he's getting creative.._  
"I'm making sure you're ok…are you?" His head tilts similar in fashion to a curious dog. 

 

"Why the ever living hell do you care asshat? You're just a machine. No feeling, nothing." He grumbles, and Richard can notice a tear slide down his cheek. His lips part to say something, counteract his claim, but he doesn't. At first his insults meant nothing to Richard but now? They hurt like a bitch. His jaw stiffens, looking down at him.

 

"If you sincerely feel that way detective I will just leave. I'm sure Hank would enjoy another-"  
"No, god damnit! Just..."  
"Just what detective? You just see me as a tool? Huh?" The android pushed further, narrowing his eyes.   
"No! God damnit Richard it's just, I want to see you as a friend but I don't know if you even _feel_ anything."  
_Friend..._ The words somehow cut deeper in Richard. He wanted more with this whiny man and he didn't understand. Maybe he should talk to Connor?

 

"Detective of course I feel things. I just don't find it necessary to show that to someone who thinks of me as nothing but an _it_ "  
  Richard stared blankly at Gavin, sighing. "I'll be going over evidence. If you need me just ask" and with that Richard turned to his terminal, paying no mind to Gavin.

 

{Gavin's POV}

 

   Gavin stared back at Richard, the feeling of guilt weighing down on him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't meant to make Richard feel like he meant nothing to Gavin when that couldn't be further from the truth. Admittedly Gavin had feelings for Richard, and he partially hated his mind for it. He fell in love with what he thought to be a heartless bastard.   
Giving an irritable sigh, he massaged his temples. He felt guilty, and wanted to apologise. His pride however disagreed.

"Richard?"  
"Yes detective?" His voice was monotone, his gaze refusing to divert from the computer.

"Look... I'm sorry. Over these weeks I've realized something. How much of a dick I am. I'm Still like, confused about androids but I guess you showed me that you really can feel." Gavin gave an awkward smile, hoping he'd receive one as well. Richard turned, cocking his head towards the detective. His soft perfect lips curled into a cocky smirk, sending shivers through Gavin.

"Detective, your heart rate and internal temperature have gone up- is is something wrong?"

"N-no you ass. I'm just uhh..."   
Think of something you idiot!  
Before Gavin could make an idiot of himself, Richard interjects.

"No need to tell me detective" his smirk refused to leave, causing Gavin to fucking lose it.

"Why do you have such perfect lips?" As soon as the words exited his mouth, Gavin wished he could shove then back in. His face turned red in anger and embarrassment:but mostly embarrassment.

"Have you been staring detective?"  
"No! I uh.. I need to piss"   
Gavin bolted to the bathroom, leaning against the wall. His mind raced, heart beating fast. What the fuck was he? Some god damn teenager?

   He shakes his head, coming his tousled hair. He had wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave.   
    From outside the door, footsteps sounded and the door was opened.   
In the doorway stood Richard. His face showed concern for him. Maybe he I did care?  
The android stepped closer, speaking.

 

"Gavin are you okay? You seem skittish."

 

"Y-yeah! Fine!" He smiled nervously, glancing up at Richard... His perfect jaw, soft lips- NOT NOW YOU GOD DAMN BITCH FOCUS. He scolded himself, before beginning to breathe.  
"I just felt dizzy ya know hangover and such" 

 

"I see.. is that how you got the bruise?"   
"Bruise? What-oh" he chuckled, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.   
"I actually fell flat on my face. Being drunk is fun"

Richard peered down at Gavin, stepping closer. He raised a hand, slowly massaging the bruise. Gavin could feel everything go stiff, especially one area.

"Richard...?"  
The android leaned forward,tilting his head. They were a mere two inches apart. Gavin studied Richard intently. He was really hot, even Gavin could admit that.   
Before Gavin could have said anything, Richard leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin's. He'd nearly kissed back before pulling away, slight tinge of blue seen across his cheeks. He immediately exited the bathroom quite embarrassed.  
   Gavin stood there, leaned back and perched against the sturdy wall. He had no words, just shock. Did he just fucking kiss him? Why?!

{Richards POV}

    Richard stepped out of the bathroom in a complete panic. Why had he done that? He needed someone to talk to... Connor. His eyes darted across the precinct, hoping to find his predecessor. There he was, standing beside Hank.

"Connor may I speak to you a moment?"

"Excuse me Hank"   
The two walk to a private area,  before Richard turned to Connor.

"My problem is, I may have kissed Detective Reed"

"You what?" Richard simply nods embarrassed.

"Well first off why?"  
"Admittedly I do have.. feelings for Gavin though it's hard to know what these feelings are."

Connor tilted his head, raising a brow.  
"I see... Well why don't you show me? I can help figure it out." Richard gives a slight nod, holding out his arm. Connor followed and they locked arms, now interfacing. After a brief few moments they pulled away with Connor smiling.

"What you are experiencing, Richard, is love."

 

Ayyyy sorrry for the delay. I'll post another chapter tonight to make up for it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Quick question

Do you guys want the next chapter to focus on the romance, smut, or solving the case?


	7. Try Me, Asshole

Richard appeared thoughtful for a moment. He could finally pinpoint his feelings for the feisty detective. Connor smiled at Richard with glee.  
"This is adorable. You have to tell Gavin, you'll be really cute together."  
Across the room, Hank gives an audible gag.

"Haaank! It's really sweet. Richards in love!"  
Right as Connor stated that, a familiar asshole stepped through the doors. He had heard their conversation briefly as he'd smirked commenting.

"Oh is he now? What with some other androids" there was a twinge of jealousy to the detectives voice, which Connor picked up on. Sadly Richard did not.

"No Gavin. A human" he gives his signature wink before returning to sit beside Hank, leaving Gavin and Richard alone.

"So a human huh? That's gotta suck. They're not gonna more than likely want you...cause uh. You're an android and uhh." Gavin stopped short, losing his train of thought.

  "Detective? Are you alright?" The Android inquired, leaning closer.  
"Yeah I'm fine just-"  
"Reed! Richard! A new homocide has been reported, the scene appears nearly identical to the last one. However we have a survivor this time..."

   Richard and Gavin had drove down to the scene of the crime as quickly as possible. Here they arrived at Stone ridge hotel. Despite it's fancy name, the establishment itself proved rather mediocre. The detectives left the worn Jeep and entered the building.  
     In room 203, they found a man left in the small closet murdered the same way as poor Mr. Hanson. Richard knelt down anaylizing.

_{ANALYZING}_  
_.........................._  
_SEARCH COMPLETE_

 

_Name: Pete Smith_  
_Age:_ 51  
_Height:5"11_  
_Weight 176 Lbs_  
_Time of death: 8:57 am._

  
Richard stood up, casting an icy glare across the hotel room. He met eyes with an android being exited by an officer.

_ANALYZING_  
_....................._

 

_Model number: AX400_  
_sex: female_

  
   Richard walked towards her, giving a sympathetic glance.

"Hello...I'm Richard, are you alright?"  
Her voice responded rather shakily.  
"Y-yes... Thank you" he nods, letting the officer bring her to the station. She needed rest before interrogation.

"Hey tinman! Check this out." Richard looked up. Gavin pointed down at the victim. Richard noticed what Gavin  meant lock of hair was stranded on the victim's thigh; and judging by the length it might have been pubic hair. Noticably Gavin grimaced.

    "Can you like...analyze it?"  
He nods, taking the hair ever so carefully, and licking it. Results flood his vision. A moment his led turns yellow.

ANALYZING  
......................

 

Name: Jonathan Meyer  
Age: 34  
Height: 6"  
Weight: 201lbs  
Past crimes: charged with possession of red ice

 

   Richard glanced at Gavin, giving a smirk of satisfaction. They had their man.

 

     Back at the station, their victim was brought to the interrogation room. Richard turned toward the shorter detective, tilting his head.  
"Would you like to do the honors or should I?" Richards expression was calm, almost alluring.  
"I think it'll be better if you do. She's an Android, so are you...-"  
"She?" Richard almost couldn't contain his joy.  
"Uhh... Well yeah?" He uttered embarrassed, as the man shoved his hands into his leather jackets pockets. His face was slightly flushed in embarrassment.  
  A sense of pride hung over Richard, knowing he'd helped in changing the detectives point of view about androids.  
"Nevermind that. I'll be heading in. Please relax detective" and with that, Richard pads away to the interrogation room.

 

     Inside the room, the AX400 sat huddled at a chair. She'd been given some clothes, so she may feel more decent. As Richard entered, her head tilted up, a wash of relief flowing over her.  
"Hello there... My name is Richard as you remember." He takes a seat, smiling gently at her.  
"What's your name?"  
The android paused for a moment looking up.  
"S-Sarah... Pete was my caretaker. I'd been his maid before the revolution. Over time I began to see him as my dad... After the revolution he said I could leave but I didn't." She shook, nearly crying.  
Richard nodded sympatheticly.  
"I just have some questions if I may?" She nods. "Why were you at a hotel?" "Pete had been involved in.... things. A gang specifically, and well they told him to get a hotel room for a meeting. They needed to "talk" I'd been in the bathroom, listening in. They said something like "you'll pay for betraying us, things like that..." Richard nodded his lips parting.  
"Did a man named Victor ever be apart of this gang?" "Oh, yes. The name sounds familiar. I believe he was their previous target... Before Pete. They got his android to do something against him..." "Do you know more about this?" Richard pressed, hoping she'd be alright.  
  "Mostly, they had erased his androids memory, Della I think was her name. They had her pretend to play out some sexual fantasy together in a hotel... That's all I really know."Richard nods. "What did Pete do?"  
"I'm not sure really... I think he stole some of their stash?"  
"Last question, ever heard of the name Jonathan Meyer?"

 

      Richard exited the interrogation room confidently. While they didn't know the exact whereabouts or name of this gang, the knew their main man. The one who does the dirty work for them; Jonathan Meyer.  
  "Hey Richard! What'd you find out?" Came Gavin, sitting at his desk rather oddly. He never could sit correctly. 

 

    "Well detective Reed, I've learned that this is gang involved and we might have to have a stakeout...you interested?" The android grinned, sharp canines showing in his smile. Gavin gave a shudder noticing them.  
_Imagine the damage they could do...._  
Gavin thought, biting his lip. Richard glanced at him confused.  
"Detective are you alright?  
"What? oh uhm... Yeah" he grinned sheepishly. "Where at?"  
Richard smirked.  
"Cupid's bar and club."

 

Gavin's POV

  
    It was roughly 10 pm, the sky dark the moon full and illuminating the world. Gavin sat leaned back in his Jeep arm out of the window as he smoked. Richard was sat beside him as he eyed his reflection in the small mirror.  
"This doesn't seem very fashionable Gavin" he argues, directing attention towards his outfit. He wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Gavin scoffed tpwarss him. Damn he looked hot in anything huh?  
"RoboCop you're supposed to blend in."

"Blending in doesn't mean dressing without a sense of fashion." Gavin shrugged his shoulders, tipping the cigarette off as ashes collapsed to the asphalt.  
"

  
Well asshat? Are you ready to enter?" Richard rolled his eyes, before opening the car door and exiting. He brushed himself off, before turning to the club. Richards led had been removed, annoying Gavin quite a bit. Gavin usually could tell the androids thoughts somewhat based on the color.  
Sighing, he exits the car as well, following after Richard.  
    They entered the club before sitting at the counter.  
  Jonathan Meyer apparently worked here, a gay strip club to put it bluntly.   
   The two men scanned the room, looking for suspicious activity. Gavins phone buzzes in his pocket. He checks it.  
     
   _Unknown: Detective, I am able to message you like this myself without a phone. I will make sure to let you know any suspicious activity as to not have any people listening in._

_You: alright_ _asshat_

  Gavin sighs rather annoyed befpre ordering a drink. The bartender nods, passing a glass of whiskey toward Gavin. He gulps it, ignoring the disapproving glance from Richard. Gavin gave a glance over Richard. Despite his shit ass clothing, he still managed to look fucking hot as hell. In a way he envied the Android. In his opinion, he was ugly: and the scars littered across his face didn't exactly benefit him.  
   The club was very upbeat this evening, many people dancing and cheering at the men onv stage. There were two types of people here: those attracted to hot men in stupid ass costumes, and those who wanted to get so wasted they can't tell left from right.  Yet here the detective was, finding a murderer. That's his version of fun.  
A sudden nudge to his side snapped Gavin from his thinking. Richard nodded in the direction of a man who was fucking ripped. He was bald, and had a piercing in his ear. The shirt he wore had the sleeves torn off. Then Gavin's phone buzzed once more.  
    
    _Richard: That's him. Do not lose his trail, detective._  
     

  Gavin nods, signaling the bartender for a shot of vodka this round. The song faded out and a new song played.

'If I had you-Adam Lambert'  
Gavin found himself humming along to the beat as his eyes trailed from Jonathan right back down to Richard. He silenty scolded himself reasoning that he needed to focus. He just couldn't help himself. Richard was well built-no pun intended. His body was fucking perfect, and even had little freckles all over. He was imperfectly perfect. His eyes were cold, yet full of warmth. His lips were full and a light pink. Gavin imagined himself kissing them.  
   Fuck.. focus god damnit. Stop being such a thirsty little bottom. He ran a hand through his hair. Looking up he noticed Richard was gone. His phone buzzes.

    _Richard: Do_ _ **not**_ _move._

Gavin frowned. Why did he want him to stay?

    _You: why tf should I??_  
  
_Richard: Detective, now is not the time._  
  
_You: fine u asshat_

Gavin decided he'd order another drink. He hoped Richard would be okay...  
    
   "WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE?!"

Gavin jumped at the yelling nearly dropping his vodka. Not taking a chance he bolts outside grabbing his handgun from his holster.

    Now outside, Gavin saw the cause of the yelling. Jonathan had a bloody nose-no doubt given to him by Richard. Gavin aimed his gun at the man.  
  
"Stay right there! Hands where I can see them!"  He complied, raising both arms. Gavin glanced over at Richard quickly, then back to Jonathan. The detective began stepping towards him.

   "Jonathan Meyers, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will-" before he could finish, Jonathan leaned back, kicking Gavin's leg. He winces, about to aim a punch at him.  
  Everything in the next moments is a blur for Gavin. Jonathan kicks Gavin again, and as he does grabs Gavin's gun, he aims at his chest. In a brief second, Richard runs at the man, shoving him aside. The gun fires, and everything goes black...

I'm sorry  for the cliffhanger but I had to. Con is over so I will be returning to my regular writing schedule. And hey, you might get chapter tonight : warning: it's gonna be mega gay


	8. Guilty as Charged

   Gavin woke up feeling sore and stiff. His head hurt like hell, like someone was pounding into it with a hammer. He attempted sitting up, a sharp pain coursing through him. Realization hit Gavin as to what happened.  
     I was shot...  
He muses, studying his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, obviously. To his right, there was a card and flowers. From what he could read, the card said something like  
'Get better ' with bitch written below in pen. Definitely from Tina he smirked, rolling his eyes. The flowers he wasn't sure of.  
     
    The door opened slightly, and Hank walked in. Hank and him weren't best friends, but they tolerated each other. The lieutenant waved awkwardly as he neared the bed.

    "Hey asshole." Gavin greets, waving his hand Hank scoffs tossing the card onto the table. His arms cross. Hanks hair is clean, and pulled back into a neat ponytail. No doubt done by Connor.

"What's up shithead. Feel any better?"  
"Barely. My stomach hurt like a bitch." Hank gives a chuckle. 

"Sounds about right. Thanks to Richard you were shot in the stomach. Almost could have been your heart he said."  
Gavin looked down, sighing. Richard risked his life for him. No one has ever done that before.  
"Is he alright?"  
"Yeah. He got a bloody nose from falling but he's alright. " Hank trails off, before turning to Gavin seriously.  
"Listen. Richard was crying in the waiting room. He had me go in. He feels so fucking guilty. Listen Gavin. He really fucking cares about you. Dare I say loves you. Just ask Connor." Hank sighs, turning to leave.

"Don't be a fucking idiot Gavin." He says before leaving Gavin to his own thoughts.  
At first he didn't know how to react. The fucking guy he fell hopelessly for felt the same?He didn't buy it. Before Gavin could really start thinking, the door was opened once more.

   There was Richard, covered in dirt and his face wet with tears. His led flashed red before switching to blue in only what Gavin could assume was relief.

  "Gavin I'm- I'm really sorry this is my fault." "Shut the fuck up."  
Richard looked down sighing  
"You couldn't have fucking prevented this bullshit. You- YOU RISKED YOUR DAMN LIFE! And for someone worth less than a penny." Gavin's face felt hot, anger and tears boiled within him.  
"Gavin you are not worthless. If I would have to die to protect you I would." Richard stepped closer, kneeling by the bed now.  
  "God damnit Richard. I'm not worth protecting. Don't risk yourself cause my ass. People wouldn't miss me. They would miss-"  
    Richard had enough. He silenced Gavin's utter lies and self deprecation by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Gavin's his hand held Gavin's jaw, tilting it to deepen the kiss. Richard pulled away after a minute.

   "You are worth it Gavin. Don't let me catch you saying otherwise." Gavin sat in shock. His doubts had been completely obliterated to nothing from that.  
The kiss was almost like a promise. A promise that he loved him back. Though unspoken, the two knew it well.  
    The door opened the 3rd damn time, Hank appearing once more.   
"Hey you lovebirds. Fowler wants to talk with Gavin." He snickers, ignoring Connor's scolding.  
   In stepped the captain, who sighed.  
  "Gavin, last time this happened didn't I tell you to be careful?" "Sorry captain, I tried." He chuckles glancing up at him. Fowler sighs in disappointment.  
"Well aside from that I'm ordering you mandatory leave. 3 weeks-" "Captain I can't fucking afford that!"  
"You didn't let me finish, he growled. It will be paid. You were nearly killed for God's sake Gavin. Take it easy. Richard he has volunteered to take care of you. We all know you won't." He was about to interject, when Richard did it for him. "Thank you Captain. I shall wrap up the case, then bring Gavin home to tomorrow."  
   Fowler nods, before exiting the hospital room. Richard smiled down at Gavin, crossing his arms.  
"I'll see you later Gavin." "Bye tin-can..."

  {Richards POV}

 

  Richard entered the interrogation room to meet Jonathan Meyer. He was seated at a dull gray table. He was cuffed to it, now unable to move.  
     "Hello Jonathan. We're going to have just a little chat. Alright?"  
Richard seated himself in front of the quite angered man, as he gave a smirk.  
"Now. I few questions. How do you know Victor Hanson and Pete Smith?"  
No response came from him. He stood his ground, glaring back at the detective.

    "You're going to jail no matter what. You realize that?"  
There was a bit of silence follower by Richard slamming his fists onto the table.  
"We have your DNA at the crime scene! So why don't you make this easier for all of us!" The detectives face was close to the man. Richard snarled.

"What do you gain from protecting them huh!? They're just using you so they don't get blood on their hands." Again he didn't respond, just glared at him. Richard got real quiet and leaned in. "What would Charlie think of what you've done...?-"

"LEAVE CHARLIE OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" He shouts, slamming his free fist to the table.  
    "You want her to find a good home correct..? Cause you will be in prison for a long time. Talk to me, tell me everything and I'll do everything in my power to ensure your daughter is in a good home..."

 

      Richard gave a curt nod at the officer who walked in the door. He'd gotten the info he needed.  
The android stepped towards the captains office, rather smig like. The glass doors were pushed aside and in he stepped.  
     "Hello Captain. I've received a confession from the suspect. He's also given me the info necessary to shut down the gang." Fowler nods, typing at his monitor.  
   "Great job Richard, you're excused. Connor offered to close to case with Hank." Fowler takes a sip of his piping hot coffee. "And please for the love of God, take care pf Gavin. He tends to not care if he lives or dies so he puts himself in danger."  
Richard nods,giving a sigh. "I have noticed that. I intend to help Gavin with his... problems." "You do that. He needs someone to talk to." Fowler agrees, before leaning back and waving a hand dismissively.

 

                  Gavin's _POV_

     Gavin woke up slowly, groaning as he began to stretch stiff muscles. He'd get to go home later today, if the doctors confirmed he was doing alright. He hated hospitals, though ironically enough he ended up in them a lot. Thanks was a knock at the door.  
"It's open!"  
In stepped a short woman with black hair. For once it was let out of the bun she wore it in at work  
It was Tina Chen,  Gavin's coworker, the only person (aside from now Richard) in the precinct who could deal with Gavin's bullshit. She was also the first person he came out to surprisingly.  
   "Hey loser. How's the bullet wound? Heard your boyfriend saved you." She snickers, crossing her arms in front of her.

 

   "Tina he's not my boyfriend Jesus Christ." "Yet." "What? No Tina Jesus Christ." He sighs, rubbing his temples.  
"Do you really think he would want to even-" Tina sighed loudly, interrupting the man.  
  "Gavin for fucks sake he kissed you." "Who told you that?!"  
"Hank." She smirks, shaking her head. "I see it though. You are such a power bottom of course you fall for the dominant daddy."  
"Tina do me a solid and never fucking utter these words again."  
"Alright, no Daddy kink. Gotcha."  
  Gavin groans, telling his eyes. This causes Tina to giggle, playfully punching her friends arm.  
"Gav I'm just fuckin with ya. Chillax." From behind her, the door opens and the doctor enters.  
"Hello Gavin." She waves, stepping towards the bed. She eyes Tina. "Visiting hours are over I'm afraid. I have to check up on him." Tina gives a nod turning to live. She chuckles before turning to Gavin.  
"Get better, bitch." A wave and she's gone, leaving Gavin with the doc. She begins to tin spme tests, and checks his vitals. After a moment she nods.  
"You seem to be recovering normally. You will be able to go home, however. " She eyes him, aware of Gavin's...past incidents.  
"No physical activity that strains the abdomen to much, and no alcohol. I'm prescribing you pain medication. Since the wound wasn't too severe, you don't need something to strong. Any questions?" Gavin shakes his head, and the doctor nods, leaving the room.  
     
      An hour later, and Gavin was being eased from the room, now dressed as he walked out slowly. His abdomen wasn't in too much pain, but that must have been the medication. When Gavin was at the entrance, there Richard stood smiling.  
  "Hello Detective. I'll be bringing you home." "Yeah yeah. " He waves his hand sighing. "Let's go" Richard nods curtly, and begins guiding the shorter man's to the passenger door. The door was opened, and Gavin sat inside.  
Richard was seated at the driver's side of the Jeep, and began driving. The two cruised down the road in silence, until it was Gavin who broke it.  
   "Why'd you kiss me yesterday?" He blurts, staring confusedly through the window. Richards led flashed red a moment, before he glances away.  
"Well you see detective... I care about you. And I needed some way to get you to stop talking about yourself that way..." The android explains nervously, a blue flush creeping across his cheekbones.  
Gavin nods, sighing.  
"Well may I ask you a question then?" "Knock yourself out."  
Richard nods, gripping the wheel tightly.  
"Why are you so reckless?"  
"No reason."  
"Detective I highly doubt that."  
Gavin's jaw tensed, sighing. He never opened up to people yet here was, about to do the same goddamn thing.  
"Well I already would prefer death... So I don't see a point being so careful about a life not worth living." He shrugs his shoulders, grimacing at the soreness.  
"I see... Well I assure you that I think you are definitely worth it Gavin..."

 

    They promptly arrive at Gavin's lonely apartment, and Richard guides his partner to his door. The lock is released and the two step inside.  
    Gavin immediately made way to the couch laying down. He gave a sigh, melting into the cushions. He tried avoided eye contact with Richard, feeling embarrassed. He wanted just unload everything; but he couldn't do that. He sighs, letting words escape his mouth without second guessing himself.   
   "Richard. Can you come...sit with me?" Richard's head perks up from the kitchen.  
"You, want me, to cuddle you?" The android teases, cocking a brow.  
"Maybe." The response is barely a whisper, yet Richard seemed to have heard it because there he was, picking up Gavin and setting him in his lap.  
   
"Better, detective?" "Call me Gavin for fucks sake. Detective is too formal." He retorts, giving him a look.  
"Got it, Gavin." He gives a smile, this one more awkward, and shy than normal. It makes Gavin nearly laugh actually. Here was the perfect android who'd kissed him without a second thought, now embarrassed in calling him Gavin.  
"Gavin... would you like to watch a movie? It's rather.. awkward just sitting here." "Knock yourself out babe."  
The second the words tumbled out, the shorter man attempted to re correct himself. "...Babe Ruth cause you're such a good shot uhhh..." His voice trails off with awkward laughing.  
"I've only just kissed you and I'm already your babe?" Gavin nearly choked laughing nervously. His face was as red as a beet, as he made futile attempts to hide it.  
   A chuckle sounds above the lump of blanket dubbed 'Gavin'

   "Gavin, your heart beat has exceeded normal rates, are you alright?" "Yeah! Just start the movie asshole!" "Got it." Richard pressed play on the remote, now seating himself on the couch.  
   They watched the movie for a while, over time Gavin had went from the foot of space between him, to his head laid neatly against Richard's shoulder.  
  Roughly halfway through the movie, Gavin whispered something.  
   "Hey Richard..?"  
   "Yes Gavin?"  
   "What are we...?" The words came a shock to both men, stiffening the air around them.  
A soft whisper came from Richard, as he tilts his head down toward his partner.  
"We're whatever you want us to be. Friends, enemies, or..." Richard leans down closer to the other man's face, cold seductive eyes staring back at Gavin's chocolate ones.  
"... lovers" the android finishes, pressing hot lips against his partners. 

This got really long but I refused to cut off the gay lmao.  
A big thank you to all of you for your support! It motivates me knowing people enjoy my writing. Thanks for reading!


	9. Update

   Okay sooooo if you hadn't noticed, there is now a second creator. this is my friend who has decided she'd love to help me edit! On another note, my computer works which means I will have improved writing, and longer chapters. Yayyy 

 

Things to expect in the future with chapters:

  * Gay
  * Sexual tension
  * gavin opening up about his feelings
  * Gay



Yeah, :P This'll be fun to write.

 

what do y'all think of this fic? anything I can improve on?

 


	10. Tell Me Everything, Detective

No one's POV

             Richard parted their kiss, pulling away gingerly from the detective. Gavin's flushed face and wide eyes said it all.   
"Well, what do you say Gavin?" There was a pause, awkward silence filling the air. Gavin's breath hitched in his throat, words refusing to come out. The short man's pink lips part a moment to respond, only to clamp shut in utter embarrassment. Richard tilts his head at this, sporting a curious expression.

"I... I don't know Richard. Everything is really confusing. Can we just see what happens?" "Whatever you like Gavin" A fond smile curls across his lips, causing Gavin to shudder. Within moments, the android had stood and stepped to the kitchen. His hand gripped the fridge handle, pulling it open. "Are you hungry Gavin?" he calls, peering back at the lump laid on the couch. Giving a grunt he sits up, waving a hand.

          "Kinda, yeah." with that Richard beams, getting materials out. However, that happiness faded once he discovered what he had to work with: nothing. Richard sighed in frustration with the detective. Could he really be shocked though? Gavin didn't take care of himself, he clearly ate out if he was hungry: fast food he inferred. Richard stepped out of the small kitchen, now towering over the sprawled out Gavin.

     "I am going to head to the store, your kitchen's contents are atrocious." he scoffs in disgust, giving a shake of his head. 

"What? You don't have to-"

 "Trust me, detective. If I must look at your fridge's inside any longer I am going to snap." he snaps his fingers as emphasis. Gavin groans giving in.

"Alright fine, asshole." Richard nods curtly turning on his heel and making way toward the door leaving Gavin to his own devices for now.  He eyes the living room, sighing slightly. The decor of his shitty apartment was limited: shades of grays and browns being the color scheme. The couch he sat perched on was old and had many scratches: thanks to his cat. 

As if on cue, the feline padded into the room boldly as if she ran the damn place. Her head was held high, tail waving behind. Once the cat reached the couch she eyed her owner. 

"Mrrow"

"I just fed you dammit."

"Mrroww."

"No, you're going to get fat."

"Mrrrroww." A mischevious glint shone in the cat's eyes, as a paw was raised to the couch. Claws were unsheathed and Gavin about lost his shit.

"Don't you fucking dare, you little furball."

"Mroow"

"GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE ASSHAT."

     The cat has clawed Gavin's poor couch for the hundredth time: this may be his punishment for not giving the cat food every fucking time she wanted it. Gavin gets up, wincing at his abdomen sends a spark of pain throughout. 

"I get it you're hungry, ya prissy bitch." Coffee meowed innocently as Gavin walked to the kitchen. He retrieves a can from the counter, opening it and pouring the mush his pet knew as 'food' into the bowl. Instantly she dug in causing Gavin to chuckle.

"You little shit." 

     Gavin gave a sigh, turning a heel to make way to his couch: that was until his phone buzzing interrupted him. Who was fucking texting him now? He pulls out the phone, reading the text.

 

            _Richard: Detective, do you have any allergies I'm not already aware of?_

            _You: what do u mean already dont know?? did you scan me or some shit?_

            _Richard: In a matter of speaking, yes I did._

            _You: prick_

           _Richard: It does take one to know one, detective._

     Gavin growled to himself, tossing the phone down, god damn idiot.  _Unbelievably handsome idiot...._  the angry gay inside him countered, making him groan at himself. Gavin decided hed make use of his time, making way to shower. He needed something to take his mind off his emotions: the very things he despised yet desperately needed.

      The shower head was turned on, a jet of cool streaming water spraying down against his back. It sent a wash of relief throughout the detective's aching body, relaxing the tension within him. He began to scrub at his scalp, lathering soap into his hair. Gavin let the water run over his head, rinsing the soap out. He then washed his body, relaxing. From outside the bathroom, his front door is heard shutting, not too harshly as Gavin usually lets it. Not long after, knuckles rap at his door.

     "Gavin? are you alright."

     "Yeah, I'm fine." Gavin looked out the curtain, grumbling. "Can you get me a towel? I uh...didn't grab one. "

He hears footsteps, followed by the door opening. Richard steps in, handing the soaked man his towel. Gavin didn't expect him to be so quick, he barely covered himself in time. He knew for a fact he saw it. He laughs nervously, waving him out. 

"'Kay please leave, I'm naked, dick."

"Whatever you say, Gavin."

 

          Gavin dries off, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist. He didn't intend to flash the android on accident...again. He shuffles out of the bathroom, groaning in satisfaction. The shower had relaxed him. Right now he just wanted to lay down and watch something. He makes way to the living room to find Richard staring at a picture frame he thought he'd hid. Panic surged through Gavin when he saw him. 

"Don't touch that, asshole!" Gavin rips the frame from Richards' palm, holding it tightly. He felt cold now,  _exposed_. 

"Detective, I was unaware that you were related to Elijah Kamski..."

"Ugh...yeah. We're half-brothers." Richard eyed him expectantly as if to continue. As if he'd spill his life story right here- which frankly he didn't want to do. It wasn't that important.

"What?"

"Is that why you hate androids?"

"I'm assuming Elijah spent more time on his invention, correct?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well, this is only a prediction, but I believe you have a form of inferiority complex, maybe Elijah received more attention from your mother?"

    Right there, Richard had hit a fucking  _nerve._ Somehow this asshole had described what he felt perfect. Gavin had always been the shit younger brother who was a huge disappointment. His mom had fucking blamed his dad for that every chance she could get. 'You're just like your father.' she'd say. Gavin felt hot tears form in the corners of her eyes, and his fist clenching.

"Gavin... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." Richard reached an arm forward, comforting him letting his hand fall onto Gavin's shoulder. Gavin normally would have shoved him away, just bottle his emotions: but he felt, himself around Richard. All his emotions he'd bottled, shoved under the rug and forgot about came flooding down, like a dam breaking in the middle of a rushing river. Everything came at once, leaving Gavin shaking, and crying. Richard pulled Gavin closer to his body, to Gavin's surprise was really warm. He shoved his face into the chest of the taller man, coating his turtleneck in bitter tears.

      Richard's strong arms held onto the man leaned against him firmly. His hands began massaging his bare still wet back to soothe him. This seemed to make Gavin press closer into Richard's chest, his sobs seeming to calm. 

"Gavin...? are you alright?" Gavin pulled away, nodding. his face was red, eyes watery. His hair was disheveled and dripping. Richard cupped his face, smiling warmly down at him.  Richard had seemed so, human right there, nothing robotic about him other than that stupid led. 

"Go get dressed. I'll prepare you dinner."

"Y-you don't have to Richard. Jesus, I can just have microwave dinner-"

"Gavin I insist. I'm rather fond of cooking actually, I quite find it pleasant to see someone enjoy something I've made."

   Gavin sighs, before nodding. "Alright fine. I'll be back.." the shorter drenched man said, trudging his way to his room. Richard smiles once more, shaking his head at his partner.

       Richard had put a pot on the stove, and began to work. He opened a couple cans of beans, their contents poured into the pot. Next the veggies; He chopped up two peppers, and an onion. Once hed put the hamburger into a skillet and began frying it, Gavin stepped out of his room. His stomach audibly growling. This caused Richard to smirk proudly 

"Does it smell good detective?"

"Good? It fucking smells fantastic. Holy shit."

"Why thank you, Gavin."

  He rolled his eyes, walking up behind Richard and watching him cook. He was making chili, Gavin could tell, his favorite. The two men stood in that position for a moment: Gavin leaning against Richard as he stirred his stew. It was pleasant and made Gavin feel at home. Everything seemed  _right_  with him. They parted when Richard ran a hand through Gavin's hair, murmuring for him to go sit at the table. He complies, leaning back against his chair. Richard began to serve Gavin a bowl of his creation, smiling proudly when he took a bite. 

    The two sat quietly for a moment, as Gavin scarfed his food down. He was hungrier than he'd even realized. He'd looked up at Richard, chili at the corners of his lips. Richard almost couldn't contain his laughter. 

"What?"

"Gavin, your face. Please clean up."

"Oh. uh. alright?"

Richard shook his head at Gavin who wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Richard then cleaned up the table before Gavin could interject. He began washing the dishes and Gavin walked up beside him. Richard smiled down at him. 

"Thanks, tin can. You aren't so bad."

"We've kissed twice and I'm 'not so bad'?" Richard teased, placing the last plate in the cupboard. Gavin sat there in silence, his face appearing red.

"Shut up asshole."

"And there's the Gavin I know." 

Gavin flipped Richard off from the hallway, as he walked to his room. "I'm going to sleep. Night Richard."

"Goodnight Gavin."

      Richard was sat on the couch about to enter stasis. He had removed his jeans, placing them to the side so he wouldn't wrinkle them. He sat down, nearly enter his stasis mode when shuffling sounded behind him. He stayed still, noticing Gavin slumping into the living room. From the way he walked, Richard deduced he was slightly high from his medication. He tilted his head as Gavin found a place on the couch by Richard and snuggled close to him.

"Gavin...?" Richard gave a soft whisper, confused as the shorter man wrapped his arms around the android. He got comfortable, releasing a sigh.

"shhhhhh" he chuckles, laying back. Richard eyed him suspiciously. Had Gavin taken more than prescribed? Richard sighed, deciding that kissing Gavin: albeit to analyze his saliva: was inappropriate considering the detective's mental awareness.

"Go to sleep Gavin. "

"Yeah, I will, just let me..." 

      The detective sighed in satisfaction, laying his head on Richard's chest. He was about to sleep when he mumbled something to his partner.

"I...love you, Richard."

 

     Ayyyyy there's the gay. I honestly don't know what im doing with this fic but im doing something bear with me. 


	11. I need you

    Gavin awoke feeling warm and content. He let out a slight groan, pressing his face into an oddly hard pillow? Gavin was confused, lifting his head to examine. The truth hit him like a semi truck. He'd slept on top of Richard: who with close examination lacked pants. Gavin felt his heart pound. They didn't...well ya know, did they? In a fit of panic, the man sat up which ultimately woke Richard.

      “Gavin...? What's wrong?”

       “WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED AND WHY WAS I SLEEPING ON YOU.”

       “Detective, you'd come out here last night and laid on me. I seem to recall you confessing your undying love to me.” Gavin rolled his eyes, groaning at him. “Oh fuck off toaster.” “It sure seemed like you wanted me to do the opposite last night." 

"W-we didn't right?"

"You were high, of course not. However, I couldn't analyze you to see with what exactly. That requires a saliva sample." Gavin grimaced, shaking his head. 

"What the fuck, man," Richard smirked lightly, as he stood retrieving his trousers. Gavin narrowed his eyes in distaste. 

"That's all you own for clothing...?"

"Yes? Does that bother you?"

"Yeah, just a bit. Wear something different for once, Jesus." Richard gave a thoughtful glance toward Gavin, raising a brow curiously. Gavin scoffed at him standing and making way to his kitchen. He grumbles, pointing at Richard. 

"You are getting some clothes today. You are not wearing the same shit every day."

"There's really no need-"

"Just listen to me, asshole."

Richard shook his head at the shorter man stood up, grimacing from his side.  He'd made way to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards. Gavin became irritated at the lack of good food. He groans loudly, slamming the cupboard shut.  Richard looks at him, concerned.

"There is absolutely fuck all to eat."  "I wonder whose fault is that?" he counters, stepping near Gavin towering over him. Gavin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Well c'mon tin can, let's go"

 

         They had arrived at the mall, and the two exited the jeep. Both men walked toward their destination, a clothing store known for weird things. As they walked there, Gavin stopped, staring at the now closing store. Richard read the sign, perplexed. 'Hot Topic' it read. 

"Goodbye, 15-year-old emo self..." a single tear was shed, leaving Richard completely confused. 

"Gavin, what are you going on about?" he questions dryly, narrowing his eyes. Gavin held up a finger, turning towards Richard now. "I was saying goodbye to Hot topic, asshole. My whole fucking childhood." he groans, leading Richard to the store.  The android glances around momentarily led flashing yellow. He spots the men's section, which contained mostly formal attire. He beckons Gavin to follow, who scowls but trails after Richard.

"I find this to be quite agreeable, don't you Gavin?

"Sure, for some business meeting, maybe. Try getting something more casual asshole." 

Richard frowns, narrowing his icy eyes. He holds the dress shirt still, refusing to put it back. The taller man decides to listen to his partner's advice, picking out a nice sweater. It was a deep purple, with a turtleneck. He shows it to Gavin, who sighs and nods. The next outfit picked out was a nice pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve black button down shirt. Gavin groans at Richard, shoving him aside. 

"My god, you uptight ass. Pick something more relaxed." He pulls out a nice sweatshirt from a nearby ring of shirts, followed by some nice sweatpants. 

"Those are horrendous, Gavin."

"Comfy as shit, though."

Richard shakes his head, accepting the articles of clothing. Soon Richard's eyes fall to a black leather jacket. It mirrored Gavin's brown one, tho slightly newer and fancier. Richard picked it up curiously. 

"Thoughts on this one, detective?"

"Sure, toaster. Be my fucking guest."

 

     Both men exited the department store, leaving Richard rather satisfied with himself. Gavin wouldn't admit it, but the clothes Richard tried on looked kinda hot on him. He'd complimented Richard's fashion sense, in the most backward way possible: by telling him he looked to fancy. They made way to the car, Gavin slipping into the passenger side. Carefully, he lit a cigarette awaiting Richard's scolding. 

"... Gavin-" 

"I'm aware, Inspector Gadget."

   Richard glared at him, snatching his cancer stick from his fingers. He'd gotten mere inches from the Detective's startled face as he whispered huskily.

"I think I made it rather clear that I would not tolerate you damaging yourself, did I not?"

Gavin gulped, wide-eyed and nervous. Richard was intimidating, he'd take what he wanted: and for some unholy reason, made Gavin want Richard. Gavin let a gasp when Richard suddenly pushed him against the car door, wincing in pain as his abdomen sparked with newfound pain. He groaned, clenching his teeth. The android looked down, pulling away in panic. 

"I forgot about your injury- forgive me, Gavin, I apologize."

"Jesus fucking Christ on a bicycle. Tell me why Cyberlife made you the sexiest intimidating android possible?" oh my fucking god you damn idiot he scolds himself, mentally face palming.

"I don't believe Cyberlife is the one who you should be blaming, detective."

"Fuck you."

"I believe we've been over this."

       Gavin leaned back in the seat angrily. fucking tease. He stared through the window absentmindedly the ride home. His mind drifted off reaching, more interesting places.  
      

        "Richard, fuck" The android had him pinned against the wall, held up effortlessly. He was kissing along his chin, trailing down his neck and to his collarbones. He bit down sharply, eliciting a stifled groan from Gavin's parted lips. Richard then licked the wound softly, before murmuring. "Gavin we're home" "What?" He'd responded, feeling confused.  
  
   "Gavin, we're home" Richard was shaking Gavin's shoulder now, a concerned expression across his features. Gavin roused from his little wet daydream, hissing at himself. There was an obvious tent in his pants now, and he'd prayed that Richard wouldn't notice.   
      "Yeah I get it asshole"  
Gavin exited the car, rushing to the apartment door. He made way to the second floor, not waiting for Richard to catch up. Why had he thought that? He shouldn't think that he-  
     "Detective, slow down."  
       
     "Huh...?"

    "Slow the fuck down." He hissed, gripping Gavin's shoulder harshly.  Gavin's face was flushed crimson, as he fumbled with his keys. He proceeded to his door, unlocking it. Gavin dashed inside, only to be stopped short by Richard.  
       "Gavin, what has gotten you so riled up...?" "NOTHING"  
Gavin just wanted to forget everything that was happening now, and just go to the shower and take care of it. It appeared that Richard had other plans, however.   
        "Really? Cause after scanning you, Your arousal is rather apparent, heart rate has gone up by 56% and you are a drastically warmer temperature than average. Clearly I had some effect on you- however that is just my analysis."  
  
       Gavin's jaw dropped, not really sure how to process what was happening. This android knew he was turned on, he probably knew it was because of him- fucking fantastic. He gave a sigh, shaking his head. 

"Just- fuck off alright? It's a... personal thing."

"It isn't too personal when you're thinking of somebody else."

"How the actual hell did you know that?"

"It's rather obvious, Gavin. I pin you the car door and few moments later you have an erection?

"Please can we drop it? It's kind of embarrassing you know."

"If you wish detective." He smirks, turning toward the couch leaving Gavin there in shock. He didn't actually feel attracted to Richard right?

 

        The next week played out similarly: Gavin and Richard would do stupid shit and somehow end up a sexual scenario leaving Gavin turned on and confused. Nothing ever amounted to these incidences, and Richard would feel cockier than ever. That was until a drunken Friday night. Gavin had gone to the bar without Richard's knowledge, and Gavin knew for a 100% fact he was fucked. He'd drunkenly stumbled into his apartment, only to be picked up and glared at.  
         "Detective Reed." glared Richard, clenching his jaw. Gavin let out a half-hearted giggle waving his hand.  
         "Richard chilllll I'm just a little drunk."  
            
          "I am not going to 'chill' detective. You were specifically instructed not to drink while on your medication. You had 3 days left of perscription. "

         "Why don't yeh get that stick out of yer ass?" he slurred,

         "I can assure you there is no stick in my ass."

This left Gavin giggling. Richard growled, bringing Gavin to his room. Hed laid the man onto his bed, and turned to leave, being halted by Gavin gripping his shirt tightly. 

"Richaaaard" he slurred, grinning idiotically. "Come lay with me?"

The android sighed, walking back to the bed. He laid himself beside Gavin, smirking as the smaller man laid beside him. Richard stroked his hair slowly, running slender fingers through his locks. Not long after this, Gavin took initiation, now sitting on top of Richard- straddling his lap.

"Gavin, stop. You are drunk."

"Doesn't mean i can't have fun~"

"Maybe when you are sober, for now i suggest you rest. "

   Gavin groaned, shaking his head, he leaned forward, sloppily kissing Richards neck. Richard sighed, pushing him away gently. He could feel Gavin's hardness press against him as he whined softly. 

"Gavin, as much as i'd like to, I refuse to take advantage of you. You are intoxicated and can not rationally make decisions. Wait until tomorrow night, alright?"

"But Ninness" 

"No buts. " To give something for Gavin to dream about, he kissed the mans cheek softly, rubbing his head. 

"Now go to sleep detective."

"Will You lay here with me at least?" 

"Of course, detective..."

 

Woooooh that got pretty gay. Sorry for teasing ya but we need that sweet sweet sexual tension. I'll update next chapter as quickly as I can. I'll hopefully deliver smut to all ya sinners.


	12. The waiting Game

 Gavin roused from his drunken slumber, looking around confused. He noticed someone laying with him, arm holding him close. That someone was Richard.  _Again?_  he groaned, guiltily pressing himself closer the warmth of Richard.  He enjoyed this moment, he loved being close to Richard, cuddling. Not long after, Richard exited stasis, smiling down at Richard. It made Gavin feel special in a way. Richard never really smiled to anyone except him, and maybe Connor.

"Good Morning, Gavin. are you alright? I'm quite surprised of the lack of vomiting."

"I didn't drink that much, Richard."

"Oh?" he shakes his head. "If you didn't drink so much, then why were you straddling me last night... begging for it practically?"

"I ugh... that wasn't a dream?"

"No. It happened. Luckily for you, detective reed, I am a good person who didn't take advantage of you."

     Gavin sat confused, sighing. He never realized he could be so thirsty; let alone for this dildoid.

"I never knew how much of a bottom you are Gavin." Richard teased, standing up. He started walking out the bedroom, and Gavin hopped up to follow. 

"Oh fuck off prick."

        Gavin felt embarrassed and angry when he sat at the table, groaning slightly. He shut up however, once a pill and glass of water were handed to him. 

"Nearly the end of your prescription, Gavin."

He nods, downing the glass and pill. He looks up at Richard, who wore last nights clothes. His dark hair was ruffled, a lock falling across his eyes. He was _gorgeous_ even if he had just 'woken' up. The android's led spun a moment, and he tilted his head curiously.   
        "Gavin if I may, Can I ask you a question?"  
Gavin eyed the taller man suspiciously, but gave a nod for him to continue: and so he did.

"What do you feel for me? Lust, love, both?"

"I uh..." Gavin froze, unsure how to answer. He felt both, but he felt dumb saying that. Feelings were not his expertise at all.

"Both..."

"I see. Well that is a relief. Though you can be a prick sometimes, I find your weirdness, and your asshole attitude to be endearing."

"Is that your way of saying you love me, shithead?"

"No, this is." 

     Richards hand meets the detectives chin, tilting it upward. Before Gavin knew it, soft lips were pressed against his. Richard kissed, rather passionately. He'd forced Gavin's mouth open, now moving his tongue deeper. Gavin groaned into the kiss, letting himself relax. Richard's hands explored all over the others body, finally settling on one specific spot. He kneaded the area gently, causing it to harden.   
       Richard grinned, pulling away. Gavin whined slightly, wanting more. 

"I think this will be more fun if i make you wait for it..." he purrs, smirking down at Gavin. "I have to attend a meeting with Connor and his buddies. If you can manage to wait for me until i return home...I'll give you whatever you desire." 

    Gavin nodded slowly. He'd hate the wait but part of him knew it was worth it. Richard gave Gavin one last kiss, before sighing. 

"It's already 1:30. You sure did oversleep. I'll change and then head out. don't forget Gavin"

 

       Gavin laid across the couch, groaning. No matter how much t.v he watched, his thoughts crept back to Richard. The sexy bastard. He checked his phone. 3:45. it buzzed.

      _ ** One new message:**_

_Tina: so how's it goin with your android bf ;)_

_You: fuck off tina It's not like that._

_Tina: oh i highly doubt that_

_You: go fuck yourself tina_

       Gavin groaned, hating how agonizingly slow time was going. He tried to distract himself with a movie. It mostly worked, but it still proved frustrating. His erection would go away, only to return with a vengeance when he thought of Richard again.   
      Roughly at 10:15, Gavin woke up from an unexpected nap. He groaned, decided he needed something to de-stress. He went to his bathroom, and turned on the shower. He undressed, stepping into the hot water. He massaged over his body slowly, a sigh escaping his lips. He'd must have zoned out, because he hadn't heard the knock at the door.

"Richard?"

"Ah so you aren't passed out. Well I'm home now. And from what I can gather from your voice... you listened quite well."

Gavin groaned, shutting off the water. He reached for a towel, wrapping the fabric across his waist. Richard went on, and opened the door.

"So now I think i should reward you, don't you detective...?"

   Fuck... There stood Richard, wearing his short sleeved button down shirt. It was unbuttoned to reveal his chest, a pleasant sight to Gavin. His jaw must have literally dropped, because Richard gave a smirk toward him. 

"Do you like what you see, Gavin...?" he purrs huskily, crossing his arms over his chest. Gavin nods slowly, biting his lip. 

        "Would you like to see more?" He teases, sending Gavin over the edge. the android pulls him closer, tipping his chin to return to the kisses he'd given earlier: only this time rougher. Soon Richard lifted the shorter man up effortlessly, bringing him to the bedroom. He shoved Gavin against the wall, continuing his kisses. He bit down once, right on his neck. Gavin groaned loudly, tilting his head back. Richard takes this as a sign to continue, so he does, kissing and biting everywhere.

"Fuck...Richard."

      He grins, pulling away and looking at Gavin's face. He had this look of pure begging across his features, desperately wanting more from the taller man. He obliges, picking Gavin up and tossing him to the bed. Richard looms over the smaller man underneath him, humming as he runs cold fingers across flushed skin. 

"Would you like a little show, Gavin?" The android purrs, bringing his hands to the buttons on his shirt. 

      Gavin nods, groaning as his cock twitches from under the towel which was dangerously close to falling off. Richard accepts the mans begging, and begins to unbutton his shirt agonizingly slow, exposing more of his chest. He smirks seeing Gavin watch, noting the desperate want in his eyes.   
      Soon the last button is undone, and the shirt is discarded to the floor. Next is the pants, to which Richard smirks down at his partner. 

"Would you like to do the honors, Gavin?"

     He nods, now kneeling in front Richard. He brings his hands to the belt, undoing it tenderly. the belt is thrown aside, and soon Richards pants are pulled to his ankles. Richard's fist makes way to Gavin's hair, gripping it tightly. 

"I think you know what to do..." He whispers, and Gavin nods. He palms the hardness underneath his boxers, smirking proudly as Richard groans from above him. He pulls down the article of clothing, immediately taking Richard's cock in hand. He hadn't done this since college, but it wasn't something you just forgot. He leaned forward, licking the tip slowly as his hand stroked.   
      Richard shivered slightly, nodding for Gavin to go further. He does, now licking up and down the shaft steadily. Not long after, Gavin had taken Richard into his mouth, sucking gingerly. This caused Richard to give a moan, pulling at Gavin's scalp more. Gavin moaned against Richard's cock, now beginning to bob his head up and down. This continued for a few moments, before Richard stopped him.

"Hmm.. not yet. Now let me do something for you." He directed for Gavin to lay on the bed, to which he obliged, looking at Richard. He towered over him, kissing his neck again before bring his index and middle fingers to Gavin's lips. Gavin parted them, letting the digits enter hiss mouth. He sucked on them steadily, before Richard removed them, taking them lower. 

        He prods at Gavin's entrance slowly, circling around carefully before pushing the first digit in. Gavin writhes, hand gripping the sheets. Richard hummed, pressing his second finger in after, beginning to make scissoring motions. The man beneath him moaned, nearly screaming once Richard pressed one specific spot inside him. The caused Richard to smirk, pulling away. He looks to the nightstand, eyeing Gavin.  
      He nods, and Richard opens the drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lube. He pours some over his cock, coating it, before looking down at his partner.

"Ready?"

         Gavin nods desperately, biting his lip. Richard begins to enter him carefully, as to not hurt Gavin. Once fully inside, he checks Gavin, only to see him groaning, grinding his hips into Richard's wanting him. He smirks, obliging to Gavin's wants. He thrusts into Gain at a steady pace: not too rough, not too slowly. The man beneath him seems to enjoy this as he moans louder with each thrust.   
       Richard then grips onto his partner's arms, now thrusting into Gavin faster than before, hitting his prostate multiple times. Gavin begins to see stars, moaning eagerly. 

"Richard! ah fuck..." he moans, arching his back. He covers his face with his hands, moaning more and more.   
     Richard growl, grabbing Gavin's hand, shaking his head. 

"I wanna see you..." he murmurs,  before continuing to pound into the man. 

"R-Richard... I'm gonna"

He nods, panting slightly. 

"Mmm.. Go ahead Gavin. "

      Gavin moans, squirming, and with one last thrust, Gavin cums, the liquid spurting across the mans chest. Not long after, Richard follows, filling Gavin up. He pulls out slowly, his simulated breathing slowing. He lays beside his partner, pulling him into an embrace. 

    "Satisfied, Gavin?" The android teases, ruffling his hair up slightly. Gavin gives an embarrassed nod, still catching his breath. They laid there for a moment, before Richard lifted the man up, bringing him to the shower. 

        After another shower, Gavin felt warm, and content. He curled up against Richard's chest, as he laid him in bed slipping in beside him. 

"I love you, Gavin." Richard whispered, wrapping an arm around his partner. Gavin wanted to respond, tell him how much he loved him back, but the words never came. He wasn't good with emotions, and he felt dumb somehow saying it.   
       Instead he nods stupidly, pressing himself closer to his partner. 

    He'd tell him eventually... just now what that time. 

__

I know I just uploaded a chapter, but i need to write this. This was just pure, shameless smut: and I love it. Do not worry, different scenarios are to come, and eventually we'll get into more of Gavin's past. If you have an idea of a sexual encounter between Gavin and Richard, let me know! I'll definitely write your idea. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	13. Welcome Back, You Sack of Shit

The following week and a half were rather uneventful. Gavin had never brought up what happened that night, nor did Richard. What was felt for each other was obvious, yet no one had initiated a conversation regarding it.   
               It was a Saturday afternoon: the weekend before both detectives would inevitably return back to work. Gavin had fully recovered, feeling much better. The two men were perched on the couch, Gavin reading something on his phone as he pet Coffee mindlessly.   
  
"Gavin..." Richard began, eyeing the detective. His gaze lifted toward Richard, cocked brow.  
  
"What...?"

"Ever since last weekend, you've grown distant. I am curious as to why."

Gavin gave a scowl in response. He'd been dreading when the android would inevitably bring up this topic. His hazel green eyes narrowed toward the larger man, a perplexed expression worn. 

"No reason why..."

"Detective- Gavin."

Now Richard was sat closer to Gavin. He towered over the man, an expression of worry, and fear clouded his features. With a stern voice he continued.

"We shared a night together, Gavin. I confessed how i'd felt toward you, yet you never returned the favor. I feel like I deserve more than a simple yes or no."

       Gavin felt everything stop inside him. He knew this would happen. Sooner or later he'd have to admit his feelings: which is something the detective found he never could accomplish. He takes a deep breath, as he runs his hand through disheveled brown locks. 

"Richard- I"

"Gavin just be honest. I don't want anything further to happen without me knowing your true feelings."

     Gavin paused briefly, collecting the mangle of thoughts he had. He knew he loved Richard, he really did. He just hated being vulnerable: albeit he has shown quite the vulnerability around Richard many times before. 

"I do- care about you, Richard. I just... ever since I saw what my mom did, I felt..."

"Afraid?"

"In a way...? I didn't want someone to betray me the mom had done to dad. I never wanted to be emotionally  _vulnerable_." Gavin choked up slightly, but continued on. 

"She- she fucking had an affair on Dad, and fucked this dumb bastard. She got knocked up and decided to stay with him. At the age of practically nothing, I got a new brother- half brother. We grew up together. I found out when I was thirteen what actually happened... I hated mom for that."

Gavin cursed at himself, shaking his head. He was rambling on and on, yet the android beside him didn't seem to mind. He had been nodding along, a hand placed on Gavin's shoulder.  Gavin sighs, rubbing his eyes furiously. 

"Yet here I am..." the shorter detective grimaced, shaking his head. "I've fallen hopelessly in love with a damn android: and I can't do jack shit about it."

     Before the short stocky man could protest, he was pulled into a hug, strong arms curled against his back. He began to relax into the embrace, knowing that it was alright: Richard was there and wouldn't hurt him. Richard gives a soft whisper, tilting Gavin's face upward. His face was red, eyes teared up. 

"I love you, Gavin." The android confesses, a genuine caring smile curled across his lips. Gavin felt everything rush through like a dam being destroyed. Tears flowed down his cheeks. It felt good to let his emotions out and cry. 

"I- I love you too, tin can."

 

 

            Monday morning arrived, and Gavin woke from someone shaking him. He gives a groggy groan, slapping at the air. 

"Five more minutes...."

"Detective, you've had 3 weeks off. You cannot afford to be late the first day back."

      Gavin shot up angrily, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He had slightly more bags under his eyes from he and Richard's late night movie binge: an idiotic move but he didn't care. He felt happy, and he got some lovely kisses from the android.   
      Richard's led flashed yellow briefly, before he turned to glare at Gavin with a stern expression.

"Gavin. Let's go. You get freshened up in the bathroom. I'll have coffee and breakfast ready."

            With that, the android departs, leaving Gavin there alone. The tired man escapes his warm bed, trudging to the bathroom. He eyes himself in the mirror. His hair is messy, curling in random places from sleep. He has noticeable bags under his eyes, though not the worse he's had. His eyes trail down to his neck and collarbone, which were littered with a few purple hickeys.  He sighs, knowing he's never going to hear the end of it from Hank.  
       The faucet is turned on, and Gavin splashes himself with cold refreshing water. He definitely feels more awake now. The detective makes way his bedroom, getting dressed. He slips on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a dark red v-neck. He groans, leaving the room.

       In the kitchen, Richard is preparing breakfast. He'd set out on the table a plate of eggs, and some hash browns. There was a cup of orange juice beside the plate. Gavin smirked in amusement. 

"Hey, where's my coffee?"

"Ah, Gavin. I decided that it isn't healthy to drink coffee this morning, so I gave you orange juice. Vitamin C can help in many areas, such as-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" 

       Gavin's waves a hand, taking a seat at the table. He eats his food, smiling softly to himself. Richard walks up from behind Gavin, leaning in and giving him a hug, which causes gavin to nearly choke on a bite of egg. 

"H-hey!"

    Richard hums quietly, planting a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. A crimson blush creeps over Gavin's face, as he attempts to shake it away.

"Yeah... I love you too Richard." he mumbles, smiling to himself.

      Richard pulled away when Gavin finished his breakfast, and the android retrieved his dishes. He puts them in the sink, before turning toward his partner. 

"Ready for work?" he inquires, as the pair head out the door. Gavin scoffs.

"Not really, but what can you fuckin' do?"

 

          They arrived at the precinct at roughly 8:25, five minutes before his shift technically started. When they'd entered the station, Gavin immediately felt hank staring at him. The hickeys where visible despite his best attempts at hiding them with his jacket.   
           Gavin sighs, making a beeline to the break room. He begins a small pot of coffee, and waited. However this peace and quiet was short lived with Lieutenant Bitch himself showed his face. Hank walked into the break room, sporting his well known shit-eating grin.

"So you 'hate androids' huh Gavin?"

"Fuck you."

"Seems Richard already did that to you."

"Hank I swear to god I am going to-"

"Going to not finish that sentence as violence towards coworkers isn't appropriate."  Richard finished, stepping into the break room. He narrowed icy eyes at Gavin, like daggers pointed at him. Hank smirks, unable to contain his amusement. Gavin knew he'd never hear the end of the asshat's teasing. 

"Sure, whatever you say Robocop."

 "Well you two better not turn this damn place into a gay porno every day. I just might lose my shit." With that, Hanks excuses himself, making way back to his terminal.

     Gavin fumes in the corner of the break room, now pouring his cup of coffee. Sometimes he really wished he could clock Hank a good one, but he knew he'd get his ass chewed by Fowler- and Connor.  
     From above him, Richard looked down thoughtfully. His led flashed yellow, spinning steadily. Suddenly, the android looks up. 

"Fowler has sent me an email, informing us of a recent case assigned to us. Shall we go over the details at your terminal?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."  
  
     The two make way to Gavin's desk, and Gavin sits down. Richard takes his seat, now accessing the file on his terminal.

"It was initially reported as a simple murder that the other detectives would take care of, however upon further investigation, it appears we are dealing with an undercover prostitution and drug ring. We do not know too much about this- only the bits recovered from the android's memory. He had been one of the prostitutes they owned."

    Richard glances at Gavin thoughtfully. 

"Based upon what the androids memory unit contained, we've narrowed the location of their 'hideout' to three places. We believe that they are owning a business as a front to run this. The android is seen going to these places: Stillwater spa and tranquil, Angel&Devil casino and Bar, and Marlon's Bakery"

    Gavin nods slowly, shaking his head. He knew what this meant-

 

       "Undercover Mission." Fowler stated, his hands clasped together across his desk. "However we must have you two investigate those three businesses first. We'll need to narrow it down. Based upon what we have to work on, our only suspect is a woman who goes by the name 'Pam'. I expect you two to figure it out soon. Understood?"

"Of course, Captain. " 

       Gavin and Richard were seated in front of the Captain in his office, as he instructed them of where to go. The two had their case, and they intended to solve it...

 

       The detectives where staked out in front of the Spa. Richard in the passenger seat, with Gavin in the driver's. He lit a cigarette, listening on to Richard's reading. 

"All we know about this 'Pam' is that she is rather old, based upon the voice heard I'd estimate roughly 46. She clearly smokes, from the way she coughed. Let's hope we can spot something..."

     They exit the vehicle, Gavin putting out his cigarette. They enter the building, reaching the counter where a male android stood. He greets them, waving. He clearly was deviant.

"Hello, My name is... Gabe." Richard finished, deciding against using his real name- just in case. "I'm looking for a woman named Pam, does she work here?"

The android gives him a confused look. His eyebrows furrow as if Richard was an idiot.

"There's no one named, Pam here." he says, shaking his head.

"Are you sure? She's roughly 46, and smokes."

"Look sir, i'm positive. It's mostly androids that work here. I'm positive androids can't smoke."

The nod slowly, leaving. "Right, sorry about the trouble. "

"Aah fuck. what now?"

"Gavin, relax. We still have two  businesses to go. "

  
         They walked to the jeep, entering it. They sped off to the next location. As they drove in silence, Richard spoke up, hoping to break the tension. He turns toward the sour detective to his left, and asks a question.

"Gavin, what was it like growing up with your mother?"

"Huh? What do you mean dipshit?'

"How did she treat you? I'm only asking... It might be a better insight as to why your attitude isn't...ideal."

    Gavin scoffed, shaking his head. He glances out the window, propping his head up with his free hand. It stayed silent for a while, Gavin refusing to answer the androids question. A moment later, his big mouth opened up and he vented.

"Well let's see. Mom was highly religious, so as you can tell, she wouldn't like me." he grins.  "I was the disappointment in the family. The reminder that dad wasn't good enough for mom, and that he wasn't a good husband. She'd use that on me a lot. Elijah...I never truly _hated_ him. Some part of me just felt...jealous that he received love. It was my 16th birthday that i'd had no home. I remember it vividly..."

       

        "Happy Birthday Gavin!" Elijah cheered, smiling down at his older brother. He usually was a sweet brother, until mom got around: Then he ignored Gavin, as a way to appease to her. Elijah hugged Gavin, briefly of course, before turning to the figure in the doorway: Mom.   
         In a surprising turn of events she was sober, and actually dressed nicely. This might be a good time... Gavin thought. He was nudged, and Elijah whispered behind him. 

"Go ahead Gavin. I believe in you."

       Gavin took a step forward, nervously smiling at his mother. She raised an eyebrow, confused when he began to speak. 

"Mom...? I have something to- tell you." she nods for him to continue. "I'm...I'm gay."

The room goes stiff, and Gavin feels the sharp dagger like staring his mother gave him. First sadness flooded her features, then suddenly anger. Gavin noticed Elijah step closer to him. 

"No! I will not tolerate such...such filth in my household. Gavin Reed." He winced. She'd used his dad's last name instead of the one Elijah and her shared. 

"Get. Out. I don't want to see you again, you hear me?!"

Gavin nearly burst into tears, but he nods, making way to his room. He packed a small book bag full of his personal belongings, and made way to the front door reluctantly. As much as he hated his mother, he didn't want to leave. He had nowhere.   
     Small unsteady hands clasp the doorknob, and the door was pushed open. When he was about to slam it, Gavin caught a glimpse of Elijah's expression: Guilt.

 

 

         Richard gazed at Gavin, feeling empathetic for the detective. He'd been disowned at the age of 16- not even a legal adult yet. The androids led blinks yellow momentarily, as he places a hand upon his shoulder. 

"Where did you go...?"

"I..I lived with my friend then on. Tina actually. We'd met in high school and had been best friends since. Without her, I might have been homeless." He smiles stupidly at the android.  
       Not long after that, they  parked the car outside of the Angel&Devil Casino. They sat parked for a moment, until a woman walked inside. Richard began to scan her features. 

 

_{ Analyzing....}_

_Name: Pamela Cederson_

_Age: 46_

_height: 5"6_

_Weight:167 lbs_

_Past offenses: Dealing of red ice, Possession_

"Detective?"

"Yeah Richard?"

"I believe we just might have our woman..."

 

  There ya go I'm sorry for the delay i'm really lazy. 

Also please give me feedback! i'd love it greatly 

Also also, After this fic, I thought of writing more with these two, but a reverse AU I think it'd be fun, what do you guys think?


	14. Welcome To hell, Don't Let the Door Hit You on Your Way In

The day is October 7th, 2039, and Gavin is sat in his apartment. He was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his partner so they could go over their plans once more. With throaty groan, Gavin runs hands through his mangled hair.It was his birthday today. Although he'd never really celebrated since leaving home, his friends usually did something for him to honor the occasion--but that's not the point, he reminded himself. He stood up and rubbed his back, which was stiff and poured himself another mug of coffee. As he did, a knock at the door caught his attention.

 “Come in, it’s open.”

 The door is pushed open, and a tall figure steps through. Richard is wearing a white v-neck, with a black leather jacket over it, matched with a pair of nice blue jeans. His LED is noticeably missing The android smiles warmly at Gavin, hiding something behind his back.

 “Good evening, Detective.”

“Sup, shithead.”

 Richard rolls his eyes, as he bends over and removes his shoes. The taller man nears the kitchen, now standing in front of Gavin, who peers at him confused. Richard was hiding something.

 “I’ve brought you something, detective.”

 

“What is it?”

Richard extends his arms slightly, holding out a small box. Atop of it, lay a bright blue bow, matching the androids blue LED he typically retained. Gavin felt the heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. He didn’t expect the asshat to buy him a gift.

 

“Richard you didn’t have to buy me a gift, jesus.”

 

“It’s your birthday, I wanted to give you something special- is that not customary among humans…?”

 “Yeah but-”

 Richard ignores his plea, pushing the box toward him. He nods, as if to say ‘go on, open it.’ Gavin groans, reaching warm hands to the box. He pulls the ribbon, untying it then lifting off the cover. Inside, lay a coffee mug. It was white, with a black handle. The letters ‘U N T’ are written in bold on it, forming the word cunt. Gavin nearly chokes.

 

“You little shit…”

 

“There is also a small toy for Coffee. I thought she’d appreciate it.”

 

Gavin smirks, removing the small mouse. He gives it a shake and it rattles, causing Coffee the shoot up from her spot upon the couch. She bolts to her owner, mewling.

 “Alright, alright.” he chuckles, tossing the toy down. In response, Coffee meows excitedly, biting into the toy and dashing off. Richard finds himself laughing.

 

“No fuckn way…”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Y-You’re laughing?! You never laugh.”

 

“I...I suppose I don’t. You should step up your humor detective.”

 

“Har dee fuckn har.”

 

Gavin rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. He watches on as the android kneels, petting the coffee brown bundle of joy. He finds his lips curling into a smile, something he hasn’t done often. He feels, happy.

 

“Gavin...Shall we discuss details of tonight's case?”

 

“Uh, right sure. Go ahead tincan.”

 

“Well, at approximately 9:30, we will be parked outside of the Angel & Devil Casino.We will head

inside, and discreetly uncover any info about this ‘business’. We will hopefully convince them to let us join, however that may prove to be a difficult task. Any questions?”

 

“Yeah, can I drink?”

 

“Gavin…”

 

“What? It’ll help me ‘blend in’ or whatever the fuck.”

 

Gavin brushed off the disapproving glare from the android, instead proceeding to his room. A minute later, the shorter man returns dressed in his usual attire, however somehow looking less lazy. His shirt is black, and jacket deep reddish brown. His jeans are black with many rips. With a grin, he opens the door.

 

“You ready, toaster?

The broken down maroon jeep cruised down the road. The windows were open, wind coursing through Gavin’s brown locks. He plays the radio rather loudly, much to Richard’s dismay. Despite the discomfort from the noise, He can’t help but feel fond towards the detective. Here he was, showing true joy in singing along to his early 2000s music.  
Surprisingly, the detectives singing voice is pleasant: he hits the notes well, and sings rather beautifully.

 

“Gavin, what the hell kind of music is this..?”

 

“Oh my fucking god. You don’t know about _Slipknot_?”

 

“I know of them, however I don’t listen to music.”

 

“Holy shit. You are uncultured.”

 

“May I remind you that I’ve only been alive for a less than a year?”

 

“ _Still_.”

 

Gavin pauses briefly, eyeing Richard.

 

“Is there any music you enjoy?”

 

“Well...I have recently discovered an old band, thanks to Officer Chen.”

 

“That is…?”

 

“I believe it was called _Disturbance! at the Dancing Place_?”

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

Gavin nearly choked laughing, shaking his head. He had no clue as to whether this asshole was fucking with him or that idiotic.

 

“You mean _Panic! At The Disco, right_?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

The two drove on, and Gavin decided to appease to his partner, playing the song Girls/Girls/Boys by the previously mentioned band. He smirked seeing the smile forming across the android’s features.

 

Ahead of them, the building stood tall. In the dark, the neon sign stood out more prominently. It was decorated with an angel’s halo, and a red pitchfork. Gavin pushes the door open, easing himself out of the car. He lights a cigarette, slamming the door. He takes a drag, exhaling smoke.

“Let’s go.”

 

They reach the entrance, and scan the building. It’s rather tall, for being a casino. Gavin gives a shrug, turning to Richard. His expression is stern, determined. The glow of the lit cigarette illuminates Richard’s features, accentuating each angle.  
The butt is tossed to the cement, and stamped out. They turn into the the casino doors.

Inside, the building is roaring with life. People drinking, people playing card games, or people watching a beautiful woman dancing in the middle. Gavin sighs, nudging the taller man beside him.

“We should split up, look around everywhere. I’ll take the bar.”

Richard nods, turning toward the card tables. The shorter man seats himself at the bar, relaxing himself. Loud electro swing music blared throughout the casino, which Gavin found himself tapping his foot to.  
He studied the bartender intently. It was an android, indicated by its LED and uniform. He had short sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. His face was littered with freckles and moles. Imperfectly perfect. His uniform was a button up white shirt folded at the elbows. He wore a black vest over top the shirt, with an apron. At his collar, he sports a black bowtie, tying the look together.

“One whiskey, please.”

Gavin requests, holding up his hand. A small glass is slid perfectly in his direction, and he takes it, sipping the amber liquid. It burns at first, but then cools, relaxing the detective. He begins to focus on the main reason he is here.

 

Gavin eyes the woman approaching the android. It was Pam, the woman they’d seen earlier. He smirked silently, waving to get her attention. She turns to him, scowling.

 

“What?”

 

“I’d like to speak with you, concerning...business.”

  


Richard is perched across from an older man with a beard. Hes chuckling wildly, clearly intoxicated. Richard had agreed to play a round of poker with this man, he could easily win, after all his model made that rather simple with it’s preconstruction feature.  
He was dealt his hand. He looked down. **_Ace of spades, Queen of diamonds, ten of hearts, nine of diamonds, and three of clubs._ ** **_  
_ ** He maintains a straight face, thinking of his strategy.

He takes his ace and seven, tossing them out. He draws two more cards. He draws a **_king of hearts and a jack of hearts._ ** He flips the cards over, turning to his opponent. He revealed one pair, scowling at Richard’s straight.

 

“I win that round.”

 

He takes the betted chips, drawing 5 more cards. He sees the man fork over some more chips, betting a fair amount. He glances down at his hand. **_Six of hearts, two of hearts, three of diamonds, and five of hearts, and a four of spades._ ** He glances up, nodding in time with his opponent as the cards are flipped.

His hand is full house, **_3 kings and 2 aces_ ** : yet still not enough to trump his low end straight. The chips are collected by Richard once more, leaving the older man furious. He doesn’t bet any extra chips this round, and neither does Richard. The men draw once more.

 

He draws a ** _queen of clubs, eight of spades, six of spades, eight of hearts, and a three of spades._** He gives up his queen of clubs, and eight of spades. He drew a **_six of clubs, and a six of diamonds_** leaving his end with a three in a row. The cards are flipped, revealing his opponents hand: junk.  
This continues four more rounds, Richard winning four, his opponent winning three.

 

“Good game.”

 

He states, holding out a hand. He shakes it reluctantly, then shooing Richard away. Richard smirks to himself, making way to the counter. After quite the successful game, he made roughly a thousand dollars. Richard looked around, scanning his environment. His systems halted, realizing that Gavin was nowhere to be found. Noticing the bartender, he walks up to him, asking for his whereabouts.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen short man, well built, brown hair?”

 

“Ah, Yes, I believe he went with my boss, Pamela.”

 

“May I join them?”

 

The android nods, pointing towards the door to his left. Richard gives a curt nod, stepping through the door. As he proceeds forwards, he hears speaking. The android adjusts his hearing sensitivity, staying quietly as he eavesdropped.

 

“Where did you hear about me?”

 

“Oh, around. News travels.”

 

“I see. According to my bartender, you had a friend. Mind telling me his name?”

 

“Oh him, that's Gabe.”

 

“Would he be willing to join us..?”

 

“Definitely. Should I get him-”

 

Richard stepped into the room, lowering his sensitivity. He faced the two, waving.

They appeared shocked at first, but it was Pamela surprisingly who’d welcomed him first.

 

“Ah, I’m assuming James sent you?”

 

“The Bartender?”

 

She nods, now turning to Gavin. She narrows her eyes, now crossing her arms across her chest. Her lips part, now beginning to speak.

 

“How do I know I can trust you two?”

 

“Believe me, we’re trustworthy. I swear.”

 

The woman pauses, unsure of herself. A few agonizingly slow and painful moments later, Pam decides. She points towards the two men, sighing.

 

“I want you to go out back. Unload the recent shipment of red ice. I want them back here.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Richard turns toward the door, latching his hand onto Gavin’s arm pulling him after. They are greeted with crates stacked up on the cement. Richard tosses a glances to Gavin, narrowing his eyes. The shorter man nods, grumbling. Together they lift the crate, not wanting to send suspicion their way if Richard lifted it alone.  
One by one each crate is carried into the casino, placed delicately inside. Pamela nods towards them, coughing horridly as she leaves.

 

“Well...Let’s get to investigating, shall we detective…?”

 

“You got it tin can…”

  
Hoooly shit that took a while. Again, sorry for being late. I got sidetracked drawing (Check out My instagram at **point_blank003** ) Also, prepare to clench your asses for next chapter. It’s a fucking trainwreck.

**Edit** Sorry for the weird formatting. I'm too lazy to fix it though


	15. A big thank you

This isn't a chapter (whoops) i'm still working on that as shit goes to the fan, but I wanted to say thank you to everyone following along with this story. I never thought anyone would read my shit ass excuse of writing but I'm flattered anyhow. 

Sidenote- I was scrolling through instagram and found someone showing off the fanfics they're reading being updated, and mine was there. I felt oddly proud? I dunno but i wanted to shout them out cause i'm weird like that so uhh go follow

@queenseptienna

They post some cool art and are reaaally fucking talented so uhh yeah

Thanks again to you gorgeous people out there

 

*side side note* if y'all want a Q/A uhh comment some random ass questions i guess??


	16. Busted

The week continued on fruitlessly, Richard and Gavin disguised as ‘Gabe’ and ‘Theo’ would load in shipments; that was until thursday the next week. Pamela called the pair into her ‘office’ claiming they needed to talk. Inside, the older woman sat at her desk, smoking carelessly. With praise in her voice, she greets them.

“There you are. What took so fuckin’ long eh?”

Her voice is scratchy; it could make anyone's skin crawl. It was like that of a witch, though a witch might be more tolerable. Richard spoke next, apologizing.

“Sorry, boss. We had to unload one last crate.”

The woman gives a dismissive wave of her hand, knocking gray ashes from the cigarette, and falling to the rug. Her head tilts, as she looks at Richard dead in the eye.

“Well, I think I can trust you two...for now. You are proving useful. “ she scoffs “My other men are too fuckin’ lazy to lift the crates. What do I pay ‘em for?”

Richard gives a sideways glance to his shorter companion, who only shrugged in response. Pamela then interjects. 

“What I’m getting at…” the woman begins, only to be interrupted by her own hacking. “...Is that I am entrusting you two a more...difficult job. You see...there is this person who had refused to pay up for one of my employees services. In fact he’d murdered the damn thing.”

Gavin’s heart raced briefly, as the sudden realization sunk in. This crazy bitch was referring to the murder case they’d initially investigated. 

“What’s the client's name?”

“Thomas, Thomas Baker I believe? I dunno, nor do I fuckn care. I want my damn money.” she hissed, flicking the now unwanted cigarette butt to the ground. 

“He works somewhere downtown. At a gas station I think. Hell if I.”

The two nod, turning and exiting the room; while none had spoke, they knew that they’d get somewhere. 

 

“Well, I think this is it.”

The jeep pulled up to a lonely gas station, not too far from the casino. It was your standard gas station, named ‘Seven Eleven’. Gavin shoved the door open, glancing at Richard. 

“Ya pull up a file on this prick?”

“Mmhm” The android replied, his expression perplexed. “Thomas Baker: 29, not married no previous offences.”

Gavin nods, making way inside the building, shortly followed by Richard.

Inside, it was cold and empty. Luckily for them, not another customer was here. They spotted the clerk; he had longer black hair that met just above his shoulders. He was pretty thin, but rather tall. His name tag read ‘Tom’.

“Hey- excuse me.” Richard suddenly spoke from beside Gavin, now walking up to the clerk. 

“We need to ask you a few questions.”

“And who the fuck are you?”

Gavin pulled out his badge from the leather jackets pocket, a stern expression on his face. In an instance, Tom’s face dropped, horrified.

“W-what did you need to ask, officers?”

“Where were you October 5th?”

“Oh..this is about  _ that _ .”

“You murdered an android-”

“He almost fucking killed me!”

“Tom- listen. Tell us what happened. We are trying to perform an investigation.  _ Do not, hinder it. _ ” The android finished coldly, narrowing cool blue eyes toward the man who sighed running hands through his long hair. 

“Well.. Can’t we go somewhere more private? I don’t necessarily feel the safest here.”

“We could escort you to an interrogation room at our station if that suits you?”

“Yeah…”

 

Not long after, they arrive back at the precinct. Thomas is brought inside, drawing confusion from Fowler; who steps outside his office. 

“Reed! Who the fuck is he?”

“Our only lead.” he bites back, as he steps inside the interrogation room after Richard. 

Thomas is sat at a gray table, facing the detectives. He is noticeably shaking, however he spoke. 

“Well I had went to the Angel & Devil casino the 5th. I met some crazy old lady-Pamela that’s her name. She saw how lonely I was and offered a solution; looking back I see how fucking stupid that was but I can’t do anything now.”

Richards nods, waiting for the man to continue his story.

“So she offers prostitution. Brings me to the back to choose one. I- I should have bolted once I saw it all. Most were androids- hell even a few  _ children _ models. I felt nervous telling this bitch no, so I just chose an adult male android. He took me to a hotel, and while things went south, he started choking me. I didn’t know what to do: so I kicked him off me. I grabbed the nearest object and beat him. “

Thomas stops suddenly, his body shaking involuntarily. 

“I then searched his pockets. He had a needle with a drug on him, so i took it and threw it away. I think I was nearly kidnapped.”

“Did you ever, piss them off somehow?”

“Not that I’m aware of. “

Richard releases an artificial sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“From my analysis, it appears they are targeting people to use as prostitutes- drugging them, then taking them back to work for them. Is there anything else you can recall about that backroom?”

“No… but it was fucked up man. I saw some spare android parts, it’s almost like they are receiving androids to use and disassemble as they please.”

“Thank you Thomas.”

“I’m not getting...charged am I?”

“The laws involving violence against androids haven’t went through quite yet. I have nothing to charge you on, the android wasn’t owned legally by anybody so you will receive no fine. You may leave.”

 

“So uh.. What the fuck now?”

“Well what do you propose?”

The smaller detective shrugs, unsure of their next move. Making way to the car, the duo enters it. Gavin leans back with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Perhaps an arrest could be made, we have enough evidence of them distributing illegal red ice, along with kidnapping and prostitution.”

“I guess? We’d better talk with Fowler then.”

“Definitely.”

  
  


Inside the captain’s office sat three detectives along with a lieutenant. With a growl, the lieutenant spoke up. 

“So we’re just gonna barge in there and arrest them? Doesn't sound smart to me.”

“Lieutenant, there really is no other option.” Connor countered, a stern expression plastered across his features. 

“Well yeah, but-”

“Hank. Shut the fuck up.” Gavin hissed

“Now listen here you cocksucker.”

“That is enough! What the hell is wrong with you two? Get the fuck over your pissing contest and focus.” Fowler clears his throat, shaking his head at the two troublemakers.

“I’m going to need you to pretend to arrest Richard and Reed, fake it so it seems like they’re criminals, alright?”

With reluctant grumbles, the four men nodded in agreement. They were shooed away by Fowler, and the door slammed behind them sharply. They each turn to each other, giving a shrug. Richard spoke up, furrowing his brows.

“Gavin and I will head over there. We’ll do our best to distract everyone. Then you will walk in-calmly. I will guide the woman out, to show her something, you will arrest her, got it?”

Connor gives a nod, followed by Hank and Gavin. They part ways, as Gavin began dragging Richard to the car. 

 

They drove in silence, cruising down dark empty streets. The streetlights gave off a calming orange glow. The sky was practically pitch black, not a star visible. The feisty detective turned a glance toward Richard, raising an eyebrow. 

“Richard, are you fucking nervous?” He points to the android who was bouncing his knee; a sign of nervousness or unease. 

“It would appear so, yes.”

“Why the fuck are you of all people nervous?”

“There is a 30% chance this could fail, I don’t not like those odds.”

“Nines, that’s less than fifty, chill the fuck out.”

“Nines...I quite like that nickname.”

Gavin waves a hand dismissively as if he were embarrassed. Not much longer after, they arrive at the casino. 

Inside, the casino was filled up, more than the usual amount. Richard glanced around, analyzing. He noted James behind the counter, who happens to be cleaning out a glass carefully. His expression was more stiff than usual, which perplexed Richard. 

The android glances down at his companion, giving a curt nod. Gavin gives a thumbs up, making way to the back in search of Pam. They make way to her office, now standing in front of the door. Richard’s knuckles rapped against the wood. Horrific coughing and hacking is heard, before an angered reply.

“What?”

“It’s Theo, and Gabe.”

“Oh, yeah come in.”

The door is opened, and the pair steps in. Richard gives a wave toward the woman who was smoking a cigarette. She flicked the ashes to the floor, narrowing her eyes.

“Something ya need or…?”

“There appears to be someone here to see you.”

Gavin says, crossing his arms. If Richard’s glare were daggers right now, there would be two stabbed in Gavin's chest.

“Y-yes. There appears to be.” he growls.

“That so? Alright gimme a fuckin second.”

The woman stands, making way to the doorway. She follows after Richard and Gavin, until they reach the lobby. 

“Well where are they?”

Not long after the words escape her breath, Hank and Connor enter the building, making way toward Richard and Gavin. They glance and Pamela briefly.

“Pamela Cederson,” Hank began gruffly, reaching for his handcuffs. “You are under arrest for illegal distribution of Red ice, prostitution and kidnapping, you have the right to remain silent anything-”

“Of fucking course, I shouldn’t have believed in you two! JAMES!” The woman screeches violently, shoving Hank aside. She bolts to the door, with Connor now trailing after her. Richard glances up with a panic, James had a gun pointed at Gavin, who was terrified. The lieutenant had a gun aimed back at the android. “Put the gun down, now.” Hank hisses, narrowing his eyes. The android looks determined, before aiming and shooting at Hank; his bullet hits the handgun in hanks hands expertly, sending the firearm to the ground.

By now, the whole Casino is terrified, unsure of what to do. Many flee, and others stand mouth agape. 

“D-don’t move.” James growls,as his eyes dart across the room. 

“Listen to me James.”

“I said don’t move!”

The gun is cocked, now aimed directly at Richard’s head. James scoffed as there was no fear across Richard’s face. 

“Ha… You don’t feel anything, huh? Or do you think you can just be replaced?” Slowly, James moves his attention from the android to Gavin. The gun is aimed at his heart.

Richard panicked, analyzing each scenario. There was a 97% chance that Gavin would die. He couldn’t take that risk. Suddenly he leaps at James, only to be stopped short by a bullet through the head. Thirium leaks from the wound, before more bullets were pumped into his cranium. 

“Richard!”

“Gah fuck..” Hank attempts to grab James, who kicks him, then bolting off. Hank chases the android, nearly exhausted.

The shorter detective felt hot tears stream down his face. 

“God dammit, Nines… D-don’t die on me…”

“I-I’ll return Gavin...I’m replaceable.”

“I know! But don’t fuckin do this again you asshat!”

“Gavin…”

Richard’s vital flooded his vision. 00:10 seconds until shutdown. He gave a weak smile, reaching toward the detective. 

“I love you, G-Gavin…” The robotic voice stuttered, which became barely audible as the android shutdown. Gavin felt himself breakdown, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t even look up when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulders.

“Come on, Reed.”

“No.”

“Gavin, we need to get you to the station. Richard will be fine. He will be replaced. “

“It’s my fault.”

“Gavin for fucks sake will you listen to me? Richard sacrificed himself for you, it wasn’t your fault. Now let's go.”

 

Gavin rode home in the back of Hank’s car, shaking and sobbing. Hank had refused to let him drive based on the condition he was in. Connor in turn would drive Detective Reeds car. 

“Richard...Jesus Christ I’m sorry…” Gavin whispered to himself, slowly rubbing his arm. The tears flowed again, like a waterfall. 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Oh shit, that took a turn? I kinda hate how this was executed, it really didn’t make sense but i didn’t know what else to do. Oops Uhm, fair warning for next chapter- it gets pretty dark. 

Thanks for those who decided to stick through my shitty writing


	17. Don't Worry, I'm Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is heavy subject material in this chapter, involving suicide and drug use, please proceed carefully

_Systems Booting….please wait…_

_Bio-components loading…_

_Systems:Active_

 

The android’s optical scanned his surroundings, analyzing every little detail. The room was white with blue accents, beside him sat a small table with tools laid carefully a top it. In front of the android stood a man, who’s hair was slicked back into a tight bun. Nearly dry thirium stained his face, splattered about. He grinned at his handiwork.

“Rk900, How are your systems?”

“Functioning, Mr. Kamski.”

“Perfect.” the man purred, laying the wrench in his hand down. A sly smirk plastered across his lips. From behind him, a RT200 steps inside carefully, a tray carrying a glass and a bottle of wine in her hands.

“Your drink, Elijah.”

“Thank you Chloe.”

The man takes his glass, pouring the crimson liquid into it. His lips part as he sips the wine. His eyes glance over the RK900, a curious eyebrow raising.

“You sure had a rough one out there. Your memory unit was utterly destroyed.” He pouted, shaking his head. “Of course I am not surprised, Gavin is careless.”

“Who is Gavin?” the android speaks, hoping to retrieve clarity.

“Ah, so you retain no memories? That's a shame. He had quite the feelings for you.” He pauses, downing the rest of the beverage.

“Gavin is my brother-half brother I should say. He was your partner, and dare I say lover.”

“Lover? I was a deviant?”

“Precisely, your predecessor had converted you.”

“Is that an option once more?”

“Sadly not with your model. Your previous self was a prototype, unfinished. You are a finished model. Part of your features, don’t allow others to convert you to deviancy. You still can deviate though.” Elijah examines RK900, inspecting every bit.

“Gavin I believe had a name registered for you...Richard I believe.”

“Should I register that as my name?”

“Yes, RK900, Register ‘Richard’ as your name.”

The android nods, his led circling yellow, before returning to its calming blue. “Registered” he states, stiffly turning his head toward Kamski. The man had returned his wine glass to Chloe, sending the android off promptly. His attention is directed toward Richard.

“You may leave, Richard. You should return to the precinct. Please tell Gavin I miss him? It’s been too long.”

“Of course, Mr. Kamski”

“Elijah, please.”

“Yes Elijah.”

 

Richard arrives outside of the DPD in an automated taxi. He steps out of the vehicle, shutting the door gently. He turns and leaves, stepping smoothly to the station. He steps inside, to be greeted by RK800, his predecessor. An expression of worry clouded the androids gaze, as he rushed up to Richard.

“Richard? I guess Elijah had finished you?”

“Precisely” the android said blankly.

“I- I suppose deviant conversion won’t work?”

“Sadly no. However, if you would replenish some lost memories of the recent events, that would be most beneficial.” Connor nods, holding out his forearm as the skin moved back revealing white. Richard grips Connors forearm, his predecessor doing the same. Memories flooded the androids system, those detailing of the case, how it was wrapped up, and some of the events taking place three nights ago.

“Thank you, Connor. I don’t recall everything, especially info regarding mine and Detective Reed’s relationship. Elijah had claimed we were...romantically involved.”

“As far as I’m aware, you were, I think you’d engaged in intercourse based on a comment Hank had made…” The android trails off looking down. His thoughts were interrupted however by Richard.

“Where is Detective Reed anyhow?”

“Captain Fowler gave him some time to recover. He was supposed to check in today however...Maybe you should check up on him?”

“I suppose I should, it would be...detrimental to the investigation if something were to happen.”

Connor gives a short nod to Richard, turning away and walking to his terminal. A window appeared in Richards vision, displaying a mission objective.

**_Mission Objective: Locate Detective Reed, then return to the precinct promptly._ **

Richard finds himself at the door to Gavin’s apartment. He carefully knocked on the door, speaking coldly.

“Detective Reed, are you home?” There was no response, perplexing Richard. He knocks once more, becoming irritated at the lack of response.

_Software Instability^_

Richard simulates a sigh, lifting his hand. Richard was built for stealth and break-ins, so he contained a few more measures and tricks up his sleeve, no pun intended. The skin pulls back on his hand, revealing the white metal. Richard bends his index finger, revealing a small tool to pick locks. Kneeling, Richard begins to pick the lock expertly. Within moments he hears a click. He pushes the door open walking inside.

Inside the cramped apartment, Richard notices it was messy, but barely touched. An eyebrow is raised curiously: Richard begins analyzing the room. As he examines a mug reading ‘Cunt’ with cold black coffee inside it, a small brown long-haired cat pads beside the android. She purrs, rubbing her chin against Richards leg as if she knew him. He tilts his head, kneeling down and peering at the cat. She rubs her chin against his hand, more furiously now. As on instinct, Richard reaches a hand out slowly, petting her head. She purrs louder now, pressing her face against his palm.

Software Instability^

Richard stands, scanning his surroundings; the apartment was cluttered, the living room being the most messy. Blankets littered the couch, recently wet. Richard analyzes the blankets, licking gently. Results returned from the analysis, as Richard determined the contents: mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, urea, sodium, and potassium; otherwise known as human tears.

_Detective Reed was crying…_

Richard determines, frowning. He turns toward the hallway, before walking to a shut door. He knocks gently, hoping not to invade Gavin’s privacy too much.

“Detective?”

Still no response came, leaving Richard perplexed, he sighs, reaching a hand toward the doorknob. He shouldn’t be invading his privacy like this-but he had to ensure the detective was alright. The doorknob is turned, and door pushed open gently.

Richard steps inside, staring at what was posed in front of him. Gavin was fast asleep? Though from his vitals and shallow breathing, Richard determines he’s overdosed. Richard rushes to Gavin’s side in a panic, lifting the man up. An orange bottle falls off the bed, landing on the floor. It was of antidepressants, prescribed to him. (Note, do not help someone who has overdosed in this way, always call 911) Richard sighs, taking the man and lifting him up. He carries him to the bathroom, positioning him over the toilet. Carefully, he parts Gavin's mouth and presses two fingers inside. Moments later Gavin is heaving, gagging. He vomits, mostly missing the toilet. Richard scans Gavin once more, feeling relief wash over him as Gavin’s heart rate escalates up, his breathing quickening.

“Detective, are you alright?”

Richard places a hand upon Gavin’s back, rubbing  slowly as he hacked and heaved more, vomiting the contents of his stomach up.

“Gah...Fuck.” He groans, gripping the toilet bowl roughly. “Why the fuck...are you here, weren’t you dead?”

“I was replaced.”

“Great…” he mumbles, slowly massaging his face weakly. He was significantly paler, but he appeared to look much better. Richard lifted him up once more, being sure not to upset his stomach. He brings him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter. Gavin gives a scoff, shaking his head.

“Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why the fuck did you do that asshole? Don’t you know what suicide is? “

Richard felt himself stiffen as he filled a glass with water for the detective.

“I am aware, Gavin.”

“Then you should have left me. I didn’t need help.”

“If I hadn’t intervened, you may be dead right now.”

“That was my plan you know.”

Richard sighs, handing Gavin the glass of water. He takes it, sipping the liquid slowly.

“Gavin...May I ask why?”

“Why what shithead?”

“Why did you want to end your life..?” he finished, staring sternly at the shorter detective who simply sat there motionless. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

“You think this is the first time? I’ve done this before, Richard. It’s nothing new. “ he mumbles, turning his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

“Gavin, you should get help.”

“You're not the first one to suggest that.” he scoffs, drinking more water.

“Detective, you should. It would, be beneficial to your work.”

“You think I care about my work? Pfft, that's fuckin’ hilarious.”

“Detective,”

“Did you get completely reset or some shit? You’re more robotic than usual.”

“I, I am not a deviant as I was before, I’m a newer model than before, I can still deviate however not with Connors help.”

“Fantastic. I don’t give a shit. Leave.”

“Reed, I have to bring you into work.”

“Don’t you follow my orders? I said leave!”

Richard felt himself struggle internally. He knew for a fact that Gavin may harm himself if he left, but he received a direct order.

**_Mission Objective: Return to the DPD_ **

The mission objectives flashed in Richards vision, before fading away. He couldn’t- he didn’t want to-

_Software Instability^_

“What are you doing, tincan, get the fuck out of here.”

Richard furrowed his brows, he felt obligated to leave, but part of his wanted to stay. It was necessary to the mission- no he _wanted_ to help Gavin. He eyes the detective perched in front of him. He feels some sort of emotion flooding his systems.

_Software Instability^_

“Leave you asshole!”

Richard shakes his, clenching his fist, the area around him turned red, panels labeled with his orders placed on them. He lurched forward, smashing them to bits, one by one. The android looks up at Gavin, shaking his head.

“No”

“What the fuck do you mean no? I just ordered you to-” Gavin is cut short by Richard pushing forward and hugging the detective suddenly. He lets out a choked sound unsure of what to say.

“I said, no. I am not leaving you here alone, I _care_ about you, Gavin.” Gavin shook his head confused, lips parted to say something, but no words escape, he’s speechless.

“Dare I say, Love you.” 

     Gavin choked up, not sure how to respond. Hot tears formed in his eyes, now streaming down his cheeks. He shook as he began to sob, now wrapping his arms around Richard. The bigger man held him tightly, carefully caressing his back. He grips Gavin tightly, whispering.

"It's alright Gavin...I'm right here."

Ffff poor Gavin. I hoped I wrote this well? And wasn’t insensitive. Eeehhh Also maybe Richard deviating like the first chapter was rushed? Maybe it expresses how much Richard loved Gavin? I don’t know welp hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

There the two sat in the kitchen, Gavin sat on the countertop, Richard’s arms wrapped tightly around the shorter man. Gavin’s sobs slowed, and he pulled away from the embrace, Richard’s shirt was wet with tears, but Richard didn’t mind. He stared at Gavin’s hazel eyes, finding himself longing their gaze. Gavin shook his head, punching Richard weakly. 

“Don’t, fucking leave me again you asshole.”

“I...I won’t, Detective.”

Gavin gave a chuckle, looking at Richard. “You really did lose your memory huh?” he pauses, looking over at the mug filled with cold black coffee. He gives a sigh, turning to Richard.

“I need some sleep, My head is killing me. “

“I understand, Detect-”

Something flashed in Richards vision, a memory perhaps? It displayed Gavin, annoyed as he stated to refer to him as Gavin, and to stop being so formal. 

“I mean Gavin.” 

Richard swore he witnessed a smile spread across Gavin’s features, however he couldn’t think about it longer, as he was embraced one last time. 

“Night, tin man. Feel free to explore...maybe some memories might click with you.” He walks to his room, leaving Richard in the kitchen.

Richard scanned the apartment over another time. Richard stared at the couch, ruffled and wrinkled. Part of him wanted to lay on the couch, the smaller detective in his arms.  _ Like before….  _ He thought, LED flashing yellow. Before? Did...Did him and Gavin ever do that? He shook his head, frowning. He stepped through the apartment, examining the clutter. He picks up a small cat toy, that has already been clawed. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing down at the mound of fur laying on the couch. The cat was sleeping, rather soundly in fact. As Richard examined the cat, he didn’t pay attention to the man walking up from behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, startling Richard.

“Sorry...Can’t sleep” Gavin mumbles, pressing his face into the fabric of the taller mans jacket. Richard had no idea how to react, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Emotions were an all new thing, and he had to relearn them.

“You should rest, Gavin.” he offers, turning his head and glancing at the detective, who groans, pulling away. 

“I miss the old you. You’re too uptight now.”

Richard looks down, furrowing his brows. Part of him feels guilty at the remark.

“Sorry. I just want things back to how they were. You’re  _ you _ , but at the same time,  _ not _ .” The shorter man looks down, frowning. He runs his hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“So, what did my shithead brother say?”

“You mean Elijah? He said he missed you.”

“Bullshit, he doesn’t care about me.”

“May I ask what he did to cause your hatred towards Elijah?”

“I told you before, before ya know.” He gestures a gun and aims it at his head, to which Richard nods.

“I see. There is quite a lot I must learn. Care to refresh my memory?”

“Memories of what?”

“You, us. I’ve been told we’re in a relationship by Elijah, and according to Hank, we’ve partaken in intercourse.”

“Can you not fucking word it like that? We fucked, yes. Mainly cause I’m a thirsty lil bitch.”

“How did it occur?”

“Jesus.” 

Gavin holds his face in his palms, exhaling heavily. His face was flushed a deep crimson, clearly embarrassed. Pausing, he looks up toward Richard. 

“Well, for starters. The previous night to the action I’d gotten shit faced,-”

“Why on earth would you get covered in excrement?”

“Shitfaced is a term you idiot. I got drunk. Anyway, according to you, I had attempted to initiate something, but you didn’t do anything cause I couldn’t think straight or something. So then the next day you had me play this game….”

Richard listened in thoughtfully, storing away the info. While it wasn’t as great as remembering the experience himself, Richard was grateful to be filled in. He looks up after Gavin finishes his story, and interjects.

“So based on what your telling me, we had strictly sexual relationship starting?”

“What? No. I, we were in a sense boyfriends. I just never labeled it as anything. I’m bad with feelings.”

“That makes two of us Detective. I...still don’t understand. My memory was apparently wiped, but I’m starting to...feel and remember things. For example, the mug on your counter, I don’t recall it, but something inside me insists it’s special. I don’t...understand.” 

His LED begins to flash yellow, and red for just a second, lost in thought. Gavin steps closer chuckling. 

“You gave me that for my birthday. I was offended at first, but I can admit, I am a cunt sometimes.”

“I see. Why on earth would I choose something so...tasteless as a present?”

“Well I drink coffee so fuckin much you probably thought it suited me.” Gavin shrugs, throwing himself to the couch. He lays back, sighing. Richard eyes him, before suddenly realizing something. A memory flashed in his vision, depicting Richard on the couch, Gavin leaned against him. The very couch where Gavin admitted his love to him.

“I...remember something.”

“You do? Lemme hear it.”

“This couch, you declared your love to me one night if i’m correct. You were high on medication.”

“Holy shit. Yeah, you made fun of me for that.”

“Why would I be so cruel?”

“What the fuck did Elijah do with the real Nines.”

“Nines? Is that some nickname for me?”

“Y-yeah. You said you’d liked it.” Richard glances at Gavin who seems embarrassed. Richard smirks, crossing his arms.

“Previous me had shit taste then.” he smirks.

 

With endless harassment, Richard somehow convinced Gavin to return to work, to reassure the others that he was alright. Reluctantly, the detective stomped into the precinct, eating a donut he’d snatched from the gas station along the way. He waved awkwardly towards Connor who approached. 

“Detective Reed, you are alright. I was worried.”

“Uh...yeah.” he shifts his eyes, taking a fierce bite from the donut. 

“What happened?”

Richard glanced down at Gavin, noticing his body visibly stiffening, his heart rate raises to unsafe levels, which begins to worry the android.

“Nothing asshole..” he mutters, shoving past Connor. Richard would have been mad normally, but he somewhat understood Gavins actions. It didn’t excuse them- but he understood.  Richard glances at Connor, and began to speak with his predecessor through their cyber connection. (I don’t know what the fuck it’s called sorry)

**_Connecting with android model RK800, Please Wait…..._ **

_ ‘Pardon the detective, Connor. He’s had a rough day.’ _

_ ‘What had happened?’ the android responds. _

_ ‘ Gavin...had nearly ended his own life. Luckily I was there to help.’ _

_ ‘Oh I see, tell him i’m very sorry..’  _

Richard gives a curt nod, before retreating to Gavin’s terminal. He stands by the slumped over detective, tilting his head. 

“Gavin, are you alright?”

“No..” he stuttered

Gavins POV

Gavin buried his face into his hands, groaning heavily. He glances up at Richard, shaking his head. “Nevermind that tin-can. I’d better get to-” before the words could escape Gavin’s lips, someone shouts for him.

“Gavin! My office!” The detective gives groan, before heaving himself up reluctantly. With Richard hot on his heels, the make way towards Captain Fowlers office, and stepping inside. Inside, Fowler is seated at his desk, looking rather concerned. While Gavin was expecting him to be angry, the captains expression remained calm, more sympathetic than usual. “Reed, where the hell were you?” Gavin sighed, he knew this would come eventually. 

“I...er...passed out.”

“Passed out, hm? As if that's an excuse.” Calmly, Richard interjected.

“Excuse me, Captain, but Gavin had a rough day. His excuse-while private is legitimate. He nearly died.” Fowler nods, putting two and two together. 

“Reed- I suggest going to a therapist. You need help.”

“Fuck no. I’m fine.”

“Gavin, as your superior, I’m going to have to order you to do this.” he bellows, narrowing his eyes.

“Fowler I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in-”

“Detective Reed, I am giving you 3 day leave, to get your shit together. It’s wednesday, you will go home, and not to return until monday morning. I expect you to have received some form of therapy. Do I make myself clear?”

“Christ, fine.” Gavin groans, standing up exiting the office. Richard tilts his head, before speaking calmly. 

“If need be, Captain. I can organize his appointment.”

“Yes, thank you Richard, please close the door on your way out.” 

Gavin is gathering his shit at his desk, mumbling to himself. He sighs, shaking his head. As he looks up, he notices Tina, his best friend and an officer of the DPD. She frowns at him sympathetically. 

“Gavin, where are you going?”

“Mandatory leave.” he grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have to get therapy according to Fowler.” Tina nods, placing a hand on her hip. She offered a smile toward Gavin.

“This is good for you, Gav. You do need help. There’s a lot of issues you need to sort out.”

“Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me.”

“You still on to celebrate my birthday Saturday?”

“You bet your fuckin’ ass I am. “

“Thought so. I’ll see you then Gav. Oh, and bring Richard along, I’m sure you’ll have fun.” She winks, as she begins to walk to the breakroom. Gavin groans, yelling after her. 

“Tina! I swear.”

 

Gavin is outside his apartment, fumbling with his keys. Finally he unlocks the door, pushing it open. With a sigh, his leather jacket is discarded, thrown aside. He steps to his kitchen, opening cupboard after cupboard searching for a snack. As he was about to open up a package of ramen, his phone buzzes. 

 

_ Message from ‘Richard’ _

**_Richard:_ ** _ Gavin, I hope you are home safe. I have set up an appointment with a therapist for thursday morning, 9am. Please get better, for your sake. _

 

Gavin stares at the phone, chuckling to himself. Richard cared, he could tell but he was so emotionally awkward he sounded robotic-even in text. Quickly, Gavin writes back.

 

**_You:_ ** _ uh, thanks? _

**_Richard:_ ** _ No need, Detective. Is there anything else I could assist you with?” _

**_You:_ ** _ actually yea wanna go to the bar saturday? _

**_Richard:_ ** _ Detective, you shouldn’t drink excessively. _

**_You:_ ** _ chill its to celebrate tinas b-day she turning 38  _

**_Richard:_ ** _ Well, I suppose if it is in celebration of Officer Chen, then I shall accompany you.  _

**_You:_ ** _ fuck yea man I’ll see you then tincan love ya _

 

Gavin stared at his phone nervously. Did he actually say he loved Richard? Yep he did, and he fully expected the phrase to not be returned, that was until his phone buzzed once more.

 

_ Message from ‘Richard’ _

**_Richard:_ ** _ Love you too, Gavin. Goodnight and sleep well. _

  
  


_ Hoooooly shit I’m so sorry for the hiatus. I’ve been really busy. I’m apart of Tech for the upcoming musical, and I've had like no free time. But i’ll start to upload more as that's finishing. Thanks for reading! _


	19. Update, will delete later

Ohhhhh my god. I'm so fuckn sorry for not updating this! Now i have free time, and an extra chapter will be out by tomorrow. And if I don't, y'all have permission to yell at me in the comments.  I'm actually working on an illustration of the scene where Richard died, so you'll be able to see that on my instagram, Point_blank003 :)  
  
*Edit* I'm letting y'all decide now, smut, or no smut this chapter?


	20. Be Strong, You are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, Homophobic slurs are used in this chapter, if that triggers you, please disregard this chapter. Also there is smut, some wholesome (kinda) loving smut :)  
> Enjoy roughly 3000 words of some angst, and love between my boys.

The front door slammed loudly as Gavin entered is apartment roughly a couple hours after leaving. He did as Fowler instructed- visited a god damn therapist, though he wasn’t happy about it; yet that was over now, as Gavin stood in his apartment, unsure of what the hell he should do with his time. A soft meow from the floor interrupted Gavin’s thoughts, and his attention now focused on his cat, padding in front of him. Gavin gave a small chuckle, kneeling in front of the feline and extending a hand, to which she accepted, rubbing her face against his palm. “Hey sweetie.” he murmurs, now picking up the kitten, cradling her. Gavin was a softie, though no one ever would see that part of him. _Except maybe Richard_ Gavin felt his face heat at the thought of the android. God damn was he gay.   
Gavin wandered through his apartment, thoughts astray while petting Coffee. It was peaceful, and for once Gavin was grateful for the silence. A small buzz from his back pocket came as a shock to Gavin, but he simply assumed it was Richard, bugging him about stupid shit. What he didn’t expect in a million years; a text from Elijah fucking Kamski, aka Gavin’s half brother. Gavin stopped dead in his tracks, panic surging through him. Coffee sensed this, and began prodding at her owners cheek with her nose. A sigh escapes Gavin’s lips as he tosses a glance at his cat. “It’s fine girl, I’m okay.” he sets his cat down, and she leaps up onto the couch while Gavin stared at his phone in utter shock. What did Elijah fucking want? They hadn’t spoke in over 15 years, and Gavin had the full intent of _keeping_ it that way. He clicks on the message, opening it, and began to read it’s contents.   
  
_Message from ‘Dickhead’_ _  
__Hey, I know this is the last thing you wanted to see, but I’ve been thinking, I miss you as my brother, Gavin. I want to meet up, today hopefully for dinner. Call me back._

 

Gavin nearly choked, unsure of what to say. It was strangely unlike Elijah, he seemed like he missed him?  _ Miss? Didn’t he completely abandon you with as much as barely your own coat?  _ Gavin shoved his thoughts away, and responded with a quick ‘fuck off’ before throwing himself onto the couch with a growl. As if his day couldn’t get shittier. As it turns out, it can, Gavin soon found out when his phone rang, a ripple of anxiety running through Gavin. With clenched teeth, the detective grabbed his phone, accepted the call and grunted. “What the fuck do ya want?”    
“Oh, I didn’t expect you to answer, Gavin.” Elijah replies, his tone surprised. Gavin scowled, sighing.    
“Make it fucking quick Elijah. I’d rather not hear your voice.”   
“I wanted to meet up for dinner, to catch up.”   
“Uh huh..and how do I know this isn’t some sort of scheme.” A sigh was heard, and Elijah responded.    
“Mom misses you, Gavin.”   
“Bullshit! She kicked me out for fucksakes.”   
“I know, Gavin but-” Gavin felt hot tears at the corners of his eyes, but he refrained from crying, and instead began shouting at his brother.   
“Oh no, I lived on the fucking streets for a good bit until I met Tina. She  _ kicked _ me out. I’m not talking to her.”   
“Gavin please. One dinner, that’s all i’m asking. I’ll foot the entire bill.” Elijah pleaded, fucking  _ pleaded _ with Gavin, sounding desperate. With a sigh, Gavin’s response came. 

“What time..?”

  
  


To describe the situation as  _ awkward, _ would be a fucking understatement. He’d left for dinner at roughly 7pm, and arrive not long after. Now here he sat across from his mom and Elijah, with food he didn’t even want to eat in front of him.  It was uncomfortable as hell, and his ‘Mom’ kept attempting to ask questions involving who Gavin was dating, to which Elijah thankfully distracted her from. For once, his brother had his back, and it felt good, something Gavin never felt too often. Sadly, Elijah’s deflecting could only do so much, until his mom asked him outright. “So Gavin, are you seeing anyone?”   
“Mother I don’t really think-”    
“Quiet Elijah, I’m curious.” Gavin felt all color drain from his face. Should he tell her? Should he hide who he is again? Carefully, Gavin snuck a glance at Elijah, who mouthed sorry, but gave a nod, showing he’d back up Gavin if things went bad. Just like when they were kids. 

“Yes…” Gavin mumbles.   
“Oh! Wonderful, whats her name?”  _ Brace yourself Gav... _

“ _ His _ name, is Richard.” If Gavin could take a picture and  _ frame _ the sight of his mom in front of him, he would. It made him wish Richard was here.    
“You- You’re still a  _ fag? _ ” she hissed, causing Gavin to tense.   
“Mother!” He heard Elijah hiss, frowning.    
“What? That’s what he is! I hoped it was just a phase, Oh god I hoped you would have gotten with Tina or something.” she glared at Gavin. “Where did you meet him? Some strip club?”

“No, he’s my work partner. An android.” This caused his mom to nearly laugh.    
“Seriously, Gavin? You love a piece of plastic that Elijah makes? They are _ machines _ .” That was the last straw, something inside Gavin  _ snapped _ . He stood up, pointing at his mother. 

“That is it! I refuse to stay here, and listen to this utter horse shit! I know, Richard loves me _mom_ unlike you.”  
“Please, you’re delusional.”  
“No, I’m not! Richard, he wouldn’t have broken into my house, and picked my passed out ass and _saved_ me from my own attempted suicide, if he didn’t fucking care about me.” He paused to breath, then pointed at Elijah. “You know, I knew this would be hell. I came, cause I _wanted_ to make you happy. You should feel lucky I’ll still talk to you after this. I’m done, fuck you both.” With that, Gavin flipped up his middle finger and stormed out the restaurant, finally letting his bottled up tears stream down his cheeks. He pulled the car door open, and sat inside, sighing. He let himself cry, cause god knows he needed it. Once Gavin begins to feel better, and calm down, he starts his car and drives off toward home, hoping to meet Richard there.   
On the drive home, the roads were deserted and quiet, an orange glow illuminated by the streetlamps. Gavin clenched the steering wheel firmly until his knuckles turned white. He tense and stressed, and Gavin desperately tried to distract himself with music-nothing helped. With a huff, he turned the corner, pulling into the parking lot of his apartment. He got out of the car, grabbing his keys and slammed the car door shut as hard as the detective could muster. He mutters obsentities to himself, stomping into the apartment building, then making way to his door. Shoving the keys into the lock, he turns the knob and shoves the door open to see Richard at the counter, a bowel in his hand, whisk in the other. He turns a slight cyan blue, seeing Gavin. “Ah, Gavin..I was under the assumption you would be a little longer.” he says, frowning slightly. “Did something occur?” 

“Ya know, i’d be lying if I said no.” Gavin grumbles, walking behind Richard, banging his head against the taller mans back. “Can you use your dumb ass robo shit and murder me now?”   
“I’m afraid not, Gavin.” The shorter man groans, giving a sigh.    
“Fuck.” he pauses, pulling away and pointing at the bowl in Richards hand. “What in the ever loving fuck are you doing?”   
“Baking. I wanted to try out a recipe, and surprise you.” Gavin cocked a brow, interested.    
“Huh, thanks tinman.” He crossed his arms, watching as Richard continued to mix the batter. He then gave a glance at Gavin, before speaking.    
“How was your lunch with Elijah? I was quite surprised when you said you were going.” Richard asks, raising a brow curiously. Meanwhile Gavin searched his cupboards for his liquor, before finding an old bottle of vodka. He pours himself a small shot glass full. He gave a groan when it was plucked from his hands, and poured down the drain. “No alcohol, Gavin.”   
“Oh, fuckin fantastic. You become my boyfriend and start to regulate my habits?” Richard gives a smirk, nodding.    
“Exactly, see you get it.” Gavin gives an audible groan, shaking his head.    
“Next thing you know you’ll be soaking my cigarettes in water so they don’t light.” Gavin pouts, reaching for said pack laid on top of the fridge. He grabs a lighter and heads to the balcony, propping the door open, before lighting his cigarette. Well...attempting to that is.    
“Having trouble, Gavin?” Richard teases, walking up behind Gavin, pulling him into a hug.    
“You fuckin prick.” Gavin laughs, tossing the pack into the small trash can nearby.    
“I only do it because I care.”

“And apparently ‘cause you like blowing my money.” 

“That too.” Richard replied flatly, giving a smirk that just irked Gavin more. “Now come one, what happened with Elijah and your mother?”

“Oh Jesus,too fuckin much.” the shorter man sighed, pressing his forehead against the wall. Richard pulled away, humming slightly.    
“Would you care to talk about it?”

“Can I?” the android nods, prompting Gavin to rant on-which he definitely did. Gavin shut the balcony door, then headed to the couch, laying down, sighing. “Well Mom was a bitch-as per usual. She kept asking too many questions, thankfully Elijah tried to distract her from them, but...that only lasts so long. She asked if I was seeing anyone.”   
“And you said?”

“Yeah, she asked her name, and I told her his name was Richard.” Gavin swore he the android smile to himself, but he couldn’t be sure, because it was replaced with a stern expression and nod. 

“Her reaction was negative I assume?”

“Negative, is an understatement. She called me a fag.” To this, Richard frowned angrily. “Hey chill Nines, it’s fine. Not the first time I've been called that.” he pauses, before continuing. “Well Elijah got upset, yelled at her, then mom continued berating me, getting even  _ more _ pissed if that were possible, when she found out you were an android.” Gavin laughed, shaking his head. “You should have seen her face.”   
“Wish I had.” Gavin nods, heaving a sigh.    
“Well long story short, I flipped them both off, and told them ‘Fuck you.” Richard shook his head, not surprised.    
“Can’t say I am too shocked, that is highly typical of you, Gavin.” Gavin gave a nod, before laying his head on Richard’s lap, sighing. He closed his eyes, and let himself truly  _ relax _ , something he hadn’t done in  _ years _ . Gavin’s lips curled into a subtle smile when he felt the androids hand run through his hair slowly. 

“Richard?” Gavin spoke suddenly, opening his eyes to peer at the taller man. 

“Yes, Gavin?”

“I love you, ya know? I don’t always.. _ show _ it, but I truly do.” To this Richard smiled, leaning forward to kiss Gavin. 

“I know.” Richard plants a kiss against Gavin’s lips, before pulling away from the other. “I love you too.” Richard hums slightly, before attempting to stand. “I’d better finish my cupcakes-” Gavin grabs Richard by his tie, yanking him close.    
“Nines the cupcakes can fuckin wait.” the shorter man groans, receiving protest from Richard, to which Gavin silences with his lips. Richard pulls away shortly, eyeing Gavin. “Nines please?” Gavin pleads with the android. Richard gives a hum, nodding. 

“Only because I love you.” he murmurs. Richard picks up the smaller male, holding him and carrying the other to their bedroom. Gavin smiles at the other, leaning in and planting a kiss against his lips, humming into the kiss. Carefully, the android maneuvers the door open, then shoving his way into the room, laying Gavin on the bed. Richard leans in close, capturing Gavin’s lips in a passionate kiss, the shorter man wrapping his arms around Richards neck tightly. The android cups the others cheeks, tilting his chin up to deepen the kiss. Richard pulls away to quickly pull of his shirt, then pants before hopping up onto the bed, grabbing Gavin and pulling the detective onto his lap. Richard reaches around Gavin, pulling at his shirt, before removing it entirely, tossing it aside. The android runs his hands across the others abdomen, humming softly, pressing delicate kisses across Gavin’s neck and collarbone. A sudden gasp is ripped from Gavin’s mouth when Richard moves his hands from his abdomen, lower to his crotch.   
“Sh-shit Nines..” Gavin whines, pressing his hips up against Richards palm. Richard gives a slight hum in response, obliging to Gavin’s wants, and quickly undoing his jeans, sliding them off. Soon the boxers follow, leaving the detective nude in front of Richard. The taller male gives a smile, pulling in close for a kiss, then whispering gently.   
“So beautiful..” He runs his hands across Gavin’s chest, lower. He takes hold of Gavin’s cock, giving it a slight squeeze. Gavin groans in response.   
“Dammit Richard, don’t tease me…” he mumbles frowning slightly at the android who only smirks in response.   
“Oh alright my love..” he whispers, laying Gavin back upon the bed, reaching toward the bedside table, retrieving a small well known bottle of lube. He squirts some of the liquid onto his fingers, then leaning forward pressing them against Gavin’s entrance. Richard plants his lips against Gavin’s, kissing him passionately as he pushes his fingers inside Gavin, slowly pumping them in and out, making scissoring motions. The male beneath him moans against the others lips, snaking his arms around his bare back. Richard continues, gently prepping Gavin before removing his fingers, eliciting a needy moan from Gavin. Richard chuckles quietly, sitting up briefly so he could pull of his pants and boxers, freeing his trapped erection. He hums slightly, laying on his back, motioning for Gavin to follow. He does, now straddling the android. Gavin lowers his hips, carefully taking Richard in him, a moan escaping his now parted lips. Richard grips Gavin’s hips, steadying him, allowing the smaller male to bounce himself up and down. Gavin groans, going at a slow pace, getting once again used to Richards size. Once ready, he begins to raise and lower his hips, giving a strained moan as he sped up. Richard grabbed Gavin’s chin, turning him to face the taller male, giving a smirk as he pressed his lips to the others. His free hand guided Gavin's hips, fingers dug into his skin, likely leaving bruises. Richard’s kisses now lead to Gavin’s neck once again, now occasionally leaving bites or hickeys behind. Jokes would definitely be made at the precinct when he returned, Gavin thought disappointingly, but shrugged it off, now focused on Richard, lifting him up and pressing him into the bed, before beginning to thrust into him much faster.   
Gavin moans unexpectedly, arching his back in a spur of pleasure. From above him, the android gave a smirk, pleased with the sight before him. Gavin began to pant as Richard’s thrusts sped up, waves of pleasure spiking throughout gavin’s body whenever Richard would hit his sweet spot. Gavin’s fists clenched into the sheets, as he attempted to hold back his sounds. Soon he couldn’t bear it, and the room was filled with strangled and breathless moans, along with Richard’s panting.   
“Fuck fuck fuck….” Gavin groans, fists clenching the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Richard gave a slight moan, biting the corner of his lip before he reaches his hands down, grabbing Gavin’s wrists, and pinning them above his head. The android then began to thrust into Gavin as rough and as fast as he could muster, forcing desperate, needy moans out of the detective. This continued for a while, Richard pounding into Gavin who begged for more, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. “I’m gonna…” Gavin begins, before he cuts himself off with a strangled moan,as he came, white now coating his abdomen. Richard then thrusts a few more times, finishing inside Gavin with a moan. He pulls out slowly, the android panting carefully, before leaning down and kissing Gavin lovingly. The shorter, now exhausted man curls up close to his boyfriend, letting out a soft sigh. “I love you..” he whispers, giving a smile.   
“I love you too, Gavin.”   
  
An hour had passed from Gavin and Richard’s fun. They’d partially cleaned themselves up, and slipped on boxers, now settling for bed. As they dozed off, a sudden knock at the apartment door, roused the pair from their sleep. 

“Niines..Go get it.” The detective groans, rubbing his eyes. Richard shakes his head, standing up, giving a slight stretch. Once more they knock.    
“I’m coming.” Richard says, wearing only a pair of black tight boxers. The android steps to the door, LED flashing yellow as he opened the door. On the other side was a middle aged lady. From a quick scan, Richard determined who it was... _ Alicia Kamski, initially married to Robert Reed. Mother of two, Elijah Kamski...and Gavin Reed.  _   
“Who are you?” she groans, crossing her arms. “I’m looking for Gavin.” Richard glared at the woman, who now only began to yell when he didn’t respond. “Where the  _ fuck _ is he?” From the bedroom, Gavin recognized the voice, and groaned. With a sigh, Gavin stood up, wearing his boxers and trudged to the door to see Richard refusing to let Alicia in. 

“What do you want, ‘Mom’?” he groans, rubbing his eyes, now standing up straight. She looks at Richard, then Gavin, horrified. “Oh my god. You weren’t joking. It wasn’t just some sick prank, you really are some  _ fag!”  _ She hissed, stepping back. Richard was nearly fuming, his hand gripping the door tightly. 

“Mom why are you here, to mock me? Fucking leave.”   
“I had initially come to apologize, but seeing how you’re  _ fucking _ this thing, I would rather not.” she scowls, shaking her head. By now, Richard had enough. He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. 

“You have, 3 second to leave and never return, before I fucking arrest you.” Richard growled, furrowing his brows together. Alicia gave a groan, shaking her head. “Fine! Live that way! See if I care.” she shakes her head dismissively before walking off in a huff. Richard, now less angry, shuts the door and steps to Gavin, who was now shaking. Richard wrapped his arms around Gavin, humming to calm him.

“Is..is something wrong with me? Is that why she doesn’t love me?” he wonders aloud, now pressing his face into Richard’s chest, tears rolling down his chest. Richard shook his head, rubbing Gavin’s back. 

“No. not even in the slightest.” he tips Gavin’s chin up toward him. “She is the one mistaken. You are  _ amazing _ , don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Richard gives a gentle smile, and Gavin smiles back, hugging Richard. “It’s alright Gavin...I am here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you. Seriously, for all you people who've been patiently waiting for me to write another chapter. For those who left comments, and kudos, Thank You! You mean a lot, and your support is wholly appreciated. Seriously, thank you so much.


	21. I'm Alive-wow

Hiya, just here to apologize for not updating this-oops. BUT, I plan on making another fic. I have two ideas. So i'm sorry to say this story will n. (ot be finished. It was poorly written, and there are too many mistakes, and it's cringey -.- However, if I give myself motivation, and you guys  _really_   want me to continue this story, then I may consider. Some of the plots I have:  
  
One-shot pure smut fic (This is all i'm saying, lol))  
Mafia AU possibly. (Don't know how mafia's work, oops))  
Hankcon, maybe.   
REVERSE AU (This is the one i'm most excited for, as I really love android Gavin and human Nines :) )  
  
Thank you for reading this, and I hope you understand, have a nice day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No idea who first started this ship but honestly I'm all for it


End file.
